Baby makes four
by NightLark
Summary: Klaus and Elijah take Elena away in series 3. Klaus wants to use her to bare hybrid children and Elijah wants his own family. But what happens when Elena starts to fall in love? Klaus/Elena/Elijah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new fic, Baby makes four. Basically, at the dinner in series three (if you haven't seen that episode yet, spoilers alert!) between Stefan, Klaus, Damon and Elijah, Stefan agrees with Klaus' offer. Klaus hides away the coffins and takes Elena away, intending to create hybrids in a totally different way (And also, from the title, totally obvious).**

_The second I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I sat up, my eyes scanning the room. At first I saw nothing, just my darkened room. The second time I looked, I realised what was wrong. That was the two dark shapes by my window, too tall for furniture. I opened my mouth to scream._

I was curled up against something warm and comfortable. I let out a sleepy moan and cuddled closer to the object, burying my head against it.

Someone chuckled. A male someone by the sound. I froze and hesitantly moved my body, trying to work out the shape of the object while keeping my movements as natural as possible. I felt cotton covering hard muscles, warm bare arms encircling me and denim covered legs beneath me. My eyes flew open. I saw Klaus' face and screamed. I attempted to throw myself backwards, away from him but his hold tightened, caging me in.

"And good morning to you, sweetheart" he drawled, smirking.

"Let go of me!" I gasped, struggling.

"Might want to watch where you're moving Elena, I only have so much self control" he raised his eyebrows lewdly. I realised I'd basically been grinding against his crotch.

Yuck.

I stilled instantly. Klaus' smirk grew. I shot him an irritated look.

"I expect you have questions Elena. Please, go ahead" he said.

"Why am I here?"

"Oh that one's easily answered. I want you as part of the family" I stared in disbelief.

"Family? You mean that thing you put daggers in every member of?" He glared slightly, expression no longer amused.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who daggered Rebekah"

"For the second time. You did it first" I pointed out. He growled softly. I decided to get back to the subject "Anyway, what did you mean part of the family?" Klaus glanced over my head at someone and I turned to see we weren't alone. Elijah was sitting nearby on a bench-like seat. That sight brought attention to my surroundings. I was in the back of a limo. There were only me and the two originals in sight. I guessed someone else was driving.

"She didn't scream when she saw you. I'm not sure whether that's flattering or insulting"

"I'm not stuck on his lap and I don't hate him. Now, tell me what you mean!" Elijah cleared his throat.

"Niklaus wishes you to become his bride" I stared at him.

"You can't be serious"

"I'm afraid I am" said Klaus "I want to marry you" I looked at them, then started to try and pull free of Klaus' grip again. He held me tight, continuing to speak.

"I discovered a new way to create hybrids. By joining myself with that beautiful body of yours" It took me a split second to realise, then I started to yell, cursing him and trying to get free.

"Elena, calm down" he told me quietly. I glanced at Elijah in the midst of my struggle.

"Why are you here? What part in this sick fantasy are you playing?" Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"In the old world, a woman of nobility would have both a husband and a lover of sorts, who would attend to her needs when the husband was away" I looked at Elijah and promptly felt very sick. The idea of being forced into marrying Klaus, being pregnant with his child was bad enough, but being expected to be with Elijah as well? I felt bile rise in my throat and I clamped a hand to my mouth. Seeing my distress Elijah tapped on the divide between us and the driver. The car jerked to a stop. I was pulled out of the car where I immediately vomited. I could hear my blood pounding in my head and I was dimly aware of someone rubbing my back as I heaved. I groaned and slumped against whoever was holding me up.

"Are you feeling any better Elena?" Klaus' warm voice brought back my nausea. I took a deep breath before standing. The car was idling on the side of an otherwise deserted road. Elijah was standing next to me, his hand on my back. Klaus leaned against the car, slight amusement in his eyes. I was tempted to be sick again.

And aim for his shoes.

After a few calming breaths, I felt better. Elijah guided me over to Klaus who took my hand and pulled me back into the confines of the car. I didn't resist. We were in the middle of nowhere and I had no hope of outrunning them.

I went to sit down, as far away from the two originals as I could, but Klaus stopped me, patting his lap.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said.

"Quite the opposite. Sit down"

"Why should I?" I snapped.

"Because I'm your fiancé and I am telling you to" he said coldly.

"You're not my fiancé!" I snapped.

"Yes I am" he grabbed my wrist "And if you don't do as I say, I will break your wrist" I met his eye, then sat reluctantly on his lap. He released my wrist "Good girl" I stayed silent "Now Elena, we should discuss the rules of our arrangement"

"Rules? You kidnapped me and expect me to follow rules?"

"Yes. Firstly, when in the same room as myself you are to remain at my side or on my lap. You will not fight my touch or speak with disrespect. At night, you are to sleep beside me" I shuddered "I will not force you to have sex with me Elena but you should know I will not restrain myself past the wedding. You are permitted to roam the house and grounds freely but you may not leave unescorted. Understood?" I didn't speak. He dug his fingers painfully into my ribs. I yelped "I'll take that as a yes. Now, when I'm not around for whatever reason, you will treat Elijah as you treat me and the rules apply to your interactions with him. When I am around and you require time in his company, such as an evening together, you must ask my permission and I will set whatever restrictions I see fit on that time" he paused, thinking "I think that's all for now"

"We have a long journey ahead of us, perhaps you should get some sleep Elena?" suggested Elijah.

"I'm not tired"

"You still need to rest and the sedative in your system from last night won't wear off unless you do" Klaus said, pulling my body against his and cradling my head against his chest. The motion of the car soothed me. Klaus' body was warm and smelt nice. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I could hear Elijah and Klaus talking quietly. I tuned it out and allowed myself to relax.

**A/N: what do you think of the first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

I was gently shaken from my slumber. I groaned and stretched.

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled.

"Yes Elena, we're here" said Klaus' voice. I opened my eyes, sighed "Did you have pleasant dreams?" he asked.

"No. I had a terrible nightmare that two psycho vampires kidnapped me" I looked at him and Elijah "Oh, yeah. It wasn't a dream" Klaus chuckled softly. I wriggled in his grasp and to my surprise he let me stand. The car had stopped I realised. Elijah smiled and offered me a hand. I ignored him and stepped out of the open door.

The car was parked outside a large elegant mansion. I looked around and saw neatly trimmed green grass leading up to white brick walls that circled the property. In the distance was a lake, reflecting the setting sunlight. I hated to admit, it was beautiful. One things vampires definitely had was good taste in property.

"Welcome to your new home, Elena" said Elijah quietly. I glanced at him. He was smiling to himself, staring out across the grounds, clearly enjoying the simple beauty it presented.

"Where are we?" I said.

"This is where I had my hybrids go after Mr Salvatore ordered them out of town. It's also where my witches stay" said Klaus, joining us on the driveway. He took my hand in his forcefully. I started to pull away but he hissed in my ear "remember the rules Elena" I sighed and let him walk me to the house, with Elijah our ever present shadow following behind. "As it's late, I'll show you to your room now so you can rest and you can look around tomorrow instead"

"Klaus…" I said, quietly "I've been asleep all day. I'm honestly not tired" he paused and looked at me. I wondered if he would get mad at my objections but he just nodded slowly.

"Still, the tour can wait until tomorrow. Tonight you can settle into your new room" he started to lead me along seemingly endless corridors. I was looking around, trying to get a grasp of my surroundings without much success. The halls were empty. I wondered where Klaus' hybrid army were.

We reached a large bedroom decorated in crimson and bronze. There was a small living room style area at one end and an incredibly comfortable looking four poster mahogany bed stood proudly against one wall. It was a bit OTT for my tastes but it was still beautiful and amazing in it's own way. I took a few steps into the room, looking around. Klaus lingered at the doorway.

"This is our room" he said. I stopped, remembering that I was supposed to be sharing with him. Suddenly the bed didn't look quite so comfortable.

"Oh" I replied. Elijah walked over, clearly noticing my discomfort.

"The bathroom's through here Elena. Perhaps you should have a bath to relax after that cramped car ride?" I nodded. It was a good idea. I'd been curled up on Klaus' lap for nearly twenty four hours. A bath would relax my muscles.

"Well, I need to talk to my hybrids. I'll see you later sweetheart" said Klaus. He smirked slightly, then left the room. When he was gone, I allowed a shudder to pass through me. Hate him.

Elijah opened the door to the bathroom. It was as big and grand as the rest of the house. White marble shone.

"Wow. I think I could fit my entire house in here"

"Niklaus never does anything halfway" he responded. I smiled slightly and started sorting through the bottles of bath stuff.

"I'm really hoping these aren't used by Klaus?" I asked, holding up a bottle of lilac bubble bath. Elijah laughed.

"I thought he was more a peppermint man" he picked up a bottle of peppermint body wash. I giggled. Elijah smiled and put the bottle down "No. Klaus had the place stocked to meet your needs prior to our arrival"

"Oh right" I switched on the taps, sitting on the edge of the giant spa like bath. Elijah hovered in the doorway.

"Elijah…?" I asked quietly "why did you agree to help him?" Elijah sighed softly.

"I was hoping he would resurrect my family however he decided against it….he thought they would interfere with his plans" I thought about how much Rebekah had hated me and probably would now hate me even more after I daggered her.

"okay…" I said, staring into the bathtub contemplatively.

"well, since I can't have my old family back I plan to make a new one" I looked up sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"I intend to create my own family from scratch"

"how…you can't…?"

"No. I cannot procreate. However my brother can and, as you know, he intends to. With you. I will use that to my advantage"

"You're…." realisation dawned on me "you're going to take the baby?" he nodded.

"Yes. Take it and raise it"

"Oh" I returned my gaze to the bathwater. For some reason, even though he was my captor, I considered Elijah an ally. Now, here he was, planning on abandoning me. For some reason it stung.

"Elena…" he said hesitantly "I believe no child should grow up without a mother….if you wanted….you could come with me?" I looked at him.

"As what?"

"That's your choice. But whether you decide to be a sister…a daughter…a wife…that's down to you and you should know I will protect you" I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand and cut me off "Don't answer now. You have time to think. Just enjoy your bath, I'll get you something to eat" he left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I filled up my bath, added bubble bath and climbed in. The warm water felt nice, relaxing my aching muscles. I closed my eyes and thought about what Elijah had said. I wondered what would happen when the time came, whether he'd follow through with his plan or if his love for his brother would distract him again.

I enjoyed the bubble bath. When the water cooled, I reluctantly got out. There was a white fluffy robe hanging on the back of the door which I slipped on gratefully. I went back into the bedroom. It was empty but there was a plate and cup on the coffee table. A quick investigation revealed a roast beef sandwich and some juice. I ate gratefully. I hadn't eaten since before I was kidnapped and now I was ravenous. I found myself wondering where Elijah and Klaus were, then sharply told myself that I should be grateful they weren't here inflicting misery on me.

"Keep yourself focused Elena" I muttered "They're the bad guys. Even Elijah" I put down the remains of my sandwich and drank my juice.

I looked around the room. I wasn't tired but I didn't particularly want to leave and run into hybrids/witches/crazy originals who wanted to impregnate me. I decided to look for some clothes since I was still wearing the bathrobe. There was a large wardrobe but that was full of just men's clothing. Clearly Klaus had wanted me naked and smelling nice when he'd had the room stocked. There was some ladies underwear in a drawer but it was all…lace. And see through. I sighed. Well, I wasn't going to parade around naked so I put on a pair of men's boxers and a shirt. Yuck. Klaus clothes.

I pulled a book of the one solitary bookshelf, surprised that there weren't more, and sat down on the bed. It really was very comfy. Then I remembered that Klaus slept here and sat myself on the sofa again. Maybe, if I fell asleep here, he'd leave me alone. I opened the book and started to read.

**A/N: Klaus does have some clothes for you Elena. I just wanted the readers to give me their opinion on what you should wear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm co-writing a fic with Jasper and Bella. It's a Kol/Elena fic called Original Black Roses. Please go and check it out.**

I woke up in the bed, an arm draped around my waist. I didn't remember fall asleep but i must have done on the sofa, and then been carried over here by Klaus. I scowled and started to wriggle free of his grip.

"Mmm...good morning Elena" said his voice in my ear, warm breath tickling my skin. I felt him nuzzling against my neck and his arm tightened slightly around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Good morning Klaus" i said quietly, trying to remain civil "Can you please let me go?"

"Now, why would i do that?" he asked, nipping lightly at my earlobe. I recoiled, gagging slightly. I could feel him smirking and my scowl grew. I also became aware of just how much skin i could feel pressed against mine.

"Oh god" i murmured "Please tell me i'm wrong" I pushed his arm away from me and clambered out of the bed. I was no longer wearing his shirt and boxers. I was wearing a skimpy blue silk nightdress edged with lace. It ended mid-thigh and i wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

By this point Klaus was sitting up in bed, watching me. I stared at my clothes and then glared fiercely at him.

"You changed my clothes!"

"Yes, i did" he smirked "As attractive as you look in my t-shirt, i think you look far better this way"

"It's transparent!" i said, through gritted teeth.

"Yes" he said, as if i was missing the point. I headed to the wardrobe, intending to find myself some clothes that didn't make me feel naked. Klaus was in front of me in a second.

It was at this point that i noticed he was actually naked.

Oh. My. God.

"Oh no Elena"

"You never said ANYTHING about what i wear in your rules" i said, sharply.

"However i do remember telling you to act with respect" he said coldly.

"I will treat you with respect when you earn my respect. And you don't do that by stripping me naked in the middle of the night and feeling me up!" He growled softly and slapped me. I let out a small sob in pain.

"Elena, you are in my house and you will act as i have ordered. Keep your opinions to yourself" he said "I'm willing to overlook your behaviour just this once, but know that in the future i will not be so lenient" I stayed silent, afraid to speak and enrage him further. He smiled slightly and turned away. He fetched something from the wardrobe.

"Now, why don't you get dressed and then we can go have some breakfast" he said, pleasantly. I snatched the clothes from him and made for the bathroom. I thought he might try and stop me but he didn't so i locked myself in and started to get changed. The dress was tight and clingy, with a plunging neckline, made of some almost transparent white material. Klaus hadn't given me a bra to wear and you could clearly see my breasts through the fabric. I grimaced, slid on the white heeled sandals and unlocked the bathroom door. Klaus was sprawled on the bed, thankfully he was now fully dressed. His eyes swept over my body as i entered. I gritted my teeth.

"Stop staring" i snapped.

"Elena..." he said, voice dangerous.

"Okay. Please stop staring"

"Why?"

"This dress is see-through!"

"So? I've seen you naked Elena" I forced myself to go silent and not snap at him. He grinned wolfishly and got off the bed. He came over and took my hand. "You look beautiful" He whispered in my ear. I stayed resolutely silent. He smirked and led me out of the room. We started walking down the corridor. I didn't see anyone around and started to wonder, where were the hybrids and witches he'd said lived here?  
>Before i could ask Klaus pushed open the door to a large dining room with one of those really long tables you see in haunted house movies. Elijah was there already, sitting and reading a paper. The normality of the scene made me giggle but i stifled it before the two vampires heard.<p>

"Ah, good morning Elena" said Elijah, smiling "Might i add, you look ravishing today"

"Morning Elijah" i said quietly. I wondered if i was going to have to sit on Klaus' lap but he pulled out a chair for me and i sat down. He sat down next to me and poured himself a drink.

"How did you sleep?"

I would have slept better if your brother hadn't been mauling me during the night, i thought. I couldn't say that though so i settled for "Fine"

My attention wasn't call for through breakfast. I kept my eyes firmly fixed on my toast and didn't say a word. I listened to what Klaus and Elijah spoke about but i didn't hear anything particularly interesting. When i finished my breakfast, i wondered whether i should ask before leaving.

"Erm...Klaus?" i said, quietly "I'm done. Can i...go?" Klaus glanced up at me, seeming slightly startled (and pleased i might add) that i'd ask. I guess he thought that it meant something.

"Of course my dear" I got up and was about to leave when Klaus cleared his throat, expecting something else. I know he wanted me to appear affectionate but the only other person here was Elijah. Did i really have to pretend around him?

Still, i didn't want to end up not being allowed to wander around the house and keep myself distanced from him so i walked over to him and kisses his cheek. I gave him a look as if to say 'happy?' and he nodded slightly. As i walked past Elijah, once again heading for the door, i paused. An idea came to mind. I turned to face the brother and kissed him softly on the lips. He seemed startled but didn't push me away. When i pulled back, i glanced at Klaus. He looked enraged. I took that as my cue to make a quick exit and scurried from the room.

**A/N: tut tut Elena, i reckon you'll be paying for that one later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four! Now****…****question. Who do you want Elena to sleep with first? Cause eventually she****'****ll sleep with both Klaus and Elijah (lucky bitch).  
>I own nothing, but I do own Jake and Hannah. <strong>

My exploration of the house had so far revealed: a living room, a gym, a library and a study. All empty, which I was relieved and slightly unnerved by. I was starting to get bored of dusty old rooms filled with elegant furniture and antiques, so I decided I'd hide out in the library for as long as possible. The gym appealed to me and my current fitness regime but I figured that at some point Klaus or a group of his hybrid minions would show up there.

Plus this dress really wasn't made for easy movement.

So I headed in the direction of the library, not really paying attention to my surroundings. It was then I bumped into my first hybrid.

I mean, literally bumped into.

"Ow!" I said, stumbling back.

"Oh sorry, my bad" said a warm friendly voice. I looked up to see a young man, about twenty years of age, with a cute slightly babyish face "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was my fault, I was in a world of my own. Sorry about that"

"Hey, no problem. I wish I was lucky enough to run into beautiful women like you more often" his grin told me his flirting was only partially serious. He seemed like a trustworthy guy so I relaxed slightly.

"Are you new?"

"Sort of"

"I thought so. I didn't recognize you" he held out a hand "Hey, I'm Jake"

"I'm…"

"Elena!" cut in a female voice. I looked up to a see a tall, skinny girl with short white blonde hair in a pixie cut. She smiled insincerely at me. "Oh my god, I've been looking for your everywhere!" her voice had a nasty nasal quality to it that irritated me in seconds. Everything about her screamed FAKE.

"Wait….Elena?" said jake, his face paling slightly "As in…."

"Klaus' pet doppelganger" the girl smiled sweetly. I bristled at the term 'pet'. Jake was looking at me as if I was something dangerous or disgusting.

"Right…I…erm…" he took a step back.

"Should go and be useless somewhere else" finished the girl, stilled with the same sickly fake sweetness. Jake nodded hurriedly and almost ran away down the corridor. The girl turned to me.

"Come on Elena"

"Where am I supposed to be going? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Hannah. Klaus sent me. He wants you to be checked over and ensure you're…suitable" she looked pointedly at my stomach. 'Fertile' my mind corrected. That bastard wanted to make sure he'd get his hybrid spawn as soon as possible. Well, hate to rain on your parade Klaus but that's not going to happen.

"Erm…no thanks" she laughed as if I was joking but her expression grew colder.

"Why ever not sweetie?"

"Because I'm not getting pregnant in the foreseeable future. Because I'm not going to sleep with Klaus. Ever. And 'sweetie' just because your probably all over him like a bitch in heat doesn't mean I will be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something more important to do. Like watching paint dry. In Antartica" then, before she could speak, I pulled away and walked briskly down the corridor. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

I got back to the library without incident, managed to find a book that was written after the 16th century and in English, then curled up in one of the comfy armchairs to read.

*****later*****

The clock had just struck two when I decided I could no longer ignore my growling stomach and I left the silence of the library to find the kitchen.

It didn't take long. The room was large and homely. There were five men there, including Jake, laughing and joking. They fell silent when I walked in. I shifted awkwardly for a moment, contemplating walking out again.

Hunger won out.

I went over to the cupboard and started assembling ingredients for a sandwich. I felt someone move behind me, then a hand gripped my butt. I jerked away, slamming myself against the counter.

"You alright sweetheart?" said one of the hybrids.

"yes" I said, pushing him away. I moved away a few feet. A minute later he followed. This time, he pushed up the hem of my dress and fondled my bare flesh. Before I could protest or even draw breath, there was a loud crash. I turned to see Jake had the other hybrid pinned to the floor.

"She's Klaus'!" he snarled "no touching"

"As if you care. You're only stopping me cause you want her" growled the hybrid. Jake opened his mouth to speak. Someone cleared their throat. I glanced at the door and froze. Klaus was there. He walked over.

"Jake, let go of Pierce" he ordered. Surprisingly, Jake didn't. Klaus growled "now" Jake reluctantly released the hybrid called Pierce. Klaus looked at him.

"Thank you for protecting my doppelganger, I only wish you did it out of loyalty" Jake looked away. Klaus turned his attention on Pierce. "Pierce, you know that she's mine"

"I'm sorry sir…won't happen again"

"no…" quick as a flash, Klaus darted forward and tore Pierce's heart out. I screamed in horror. Klaus let the body fall to the floor and stared at it for a moment. "Clear that up and get the hell out" he snapped to the other hybrids. They grabbed the body and almost ran from the room. Klaus glanced at me, then went to the sink to wash his bloodstained hand.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked quietly.

"You're defending your attacker?" he said.

"No. but he wouldn't have done it again…you didn't have to kill him" He walked over to me. I flinched as he reached towards me, but all he did was reach over my shoulder and switch on the kettle.

"I don't give second chances Elena….speaking of which, you disobeyed me earlier. Why didn't you go to the doctor like I asked?" the kettle bubbled behind me. I was hyperaware of all of Klaus' movements.

"I thought I made my reasons clear…"

"Humour me" he said, smiling coldly.

"Fine. I'm not going to sleep with you. So I don't need to be 'fertile', so the doctor was a waste of time" he stared at me for a moment, eyes narrowing. Then he calmly took the kettle and poured himself a mug of hot water.

"Is that so?" he said quietly, the smile still firmly fixed on his face.

"Yes" I said, trying to stop myself from stammering. The smile vanished, he grabbed me and pulled me against him, then poured the boiling water onto my shoulder. I screamed, howling in pain as it scalded me. Klaus held me still until the cup was empty, then dug his nails into the injury. I screamed again.

"You will do what I want, when I want Elena or you'll see just how nasty I can be. No second chances" he dropped me to the floor and walked out


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Elijah won. By a vote. And it wasn't mine. So, for those Klaus fans, here is some Klena fluff.**

I stayed sprawled on the kitchen floor, every tiny movement sending fresh waves of pain through my arm. Eventually, i managed to stumble to my feet. I found a tea towel, wet it, and pressed it to the burn. I winced but held it on resolutely. I decided my best option at the moment was to go to my room (his room, i corrected myself) and stay there, praying Klaus wouldn't make a reappearance for a while. So i left, moving quickly and rigidly in an attempt not to irritate my wound.

I got back to the room quickly, without incident, and sat on the floor. I thought about removing the dress but that would have irritated my burn even more so i left it on.  
>Everything had suddenly become more real in a way. Until this point i'd been assuming that i was reasonably safe (excluding the homicidal hybrid and his minions). I figured he wouldn't hurt me because he needed me but now i knew that although Klaus wanted children, he wanted me obedient just as much. There was a long range between unharmed and able to bear children.<p>

The door opened after a few hours (i lost count) and Klaus came in with a tall dark skinned woman. At the sight of him, i moved backwards, wedging myself between the wardrobe and the wall. Klaus sighed and came over to me. He crouched in front of the gap.

"Please come out" he said quietly, his voice filled with sadness. I reluctantly crawled out of the tiny space and Klaus helped me to my feet. He took me over to the sofa and sat down. The woman smiled at me.

"Lay down please Elena" she said, firmly but friendly. I did as i was told, lying down so my head was resting on the arm of the sofa and my feet were on Klaus' lap. The woman knelt beside me and placed a hand on my stomach. Oh right. Now i got it. She was a witch.

She closed her eyes, and i felt a sort of warm tingling sensation in my stomach. Not uncomfortable, just unnatural. Klaus, meanwhile, seemed bored with the whole process because he slipped my shoes off my feet and started to rub them gently. I propped myself up as much as i could and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged slightly and continued massaging my feet.

"She's fertile" the witch said, standing up "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you Leia" Leia bowed her head, and left quickly. i struggled to get out of my current position but Klaus held me still, seemingly absorbed with his task. I huffed softly and lay still. I had to admit, it did feel nice. But i had to remind myself that this was the same guy who tipped boiling water over me. He was not a nice guy, he was just slightly bi-polar apparently.

"I'm sorry about earlier" he said, so softly i barely heard it. I glanced at him, sure i'd heard him wrong. He refused to meet my eye "While i don't approve of what you did, both at breakfast and with Hannah, i understand it and i shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry Elena" he looked at me then, his blue eyes meeting mine. They were filled with some strange intense emotion, so raw and powerful that it almost scared me.

"You're forgiven..." he smiled slightly.

"Sit on my lap a moment" i sighed. He saw my distaste and immediately continued "Not for what you think. I've got something to apply to your arm" he pulled a small pot out of his pocket. I shifted over to sit, not on his lap but next to him. He opened the pot, it was filled with a grey paste, and started applying the stuff to my burn. I bit my lip to keep from making any noise. It hurt.

"Shh...i know it stings" he murmured "but it'll help, i promise" I closed my eyes, waiting for him to finish. He tenderly rubbed the paste into my burn, and then wiped his hand on his jeans. "There. All done" He smiled at me. I allowed myself a small smile in return. He stood up, pulling me with him.

"I have something for us to do this evening" he said. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What...?"

"Nothing nefarious" he chuckled "I swear. Just follow me" He offered me a hand. I took it reluctantly. His smile grew.

Klaus led me down the corridor, in the opposite direction then we'd taken this morning. I didn't even bother trying to work out where we were going. My sense of direction had clearly not been kidnapped with me.

"We're here" he said after a while. I looked around. We were in a tiled room with a glass roof so i could see the night's sky. The room was lit by flickering candlelight and an underwater light from the bubbling hot tub that set in the centre. I looked at Klaus, surprised. He smiled, almost embarrassed.

"I thought...maybe...it'd be a good way for you to relax" he shrugged. I was sorely tempted but i had to ask one question first.

"Bathing suits?" he shook his head. I sighed. Well, i couldn't expect him to have a complete personality change in just one day. I glanced at him and saw his expression seemed worried and upset. Clearly he thought i'd refuse. I decided to concede. Hot water and bubbles was just too irresistible.

"Help me with the dress?" i asked. His face brightened. He came over and quickly helped me remove the clinging article. I slid into the hot tub, letting out a contented sigh as the hot water touched my skin. I made sure to keep my injured arm resting on the side, watching as Klaus stripped off and joined me. I put my head back, looking up at the stars. Klaus took the opportunity to close the space between us and sit next to me. I looked at him. He gently stroked my cheek.

"I know you're not happy about this situation but Elena...i'm not a monster. Give me a chance to prove that to you...please?" I nodded slowly. He smiled in a...dare i say lovingly manner? Slowly, he brought his mouth to mine and kissed me softly. I thought about fighting, resisting but what would the point be? Klaus had made his intentions clear since the moment i got here. Eventually, unless i received a miracle, no matter how long i denied it for, i was going to have to sleep with him. If he was in a good mood and was going to go slow, that was a lot better then the alternative.

Hesitantly, i returned his kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmm, that smells delicious" said Klaus' warm voice from behind me, a second before his arm wrapped around my waist and his lips met my cheek. I rolled my eyes and forced myself still.

"Hopefully, it'll taste just as good…assuming I can finish making it without a certain hybrid interrupting" I saw his hand sneak out to steal some of the grated cheese. I hit it with a wooden spoon. "No thieving the ingredients" He purred softly and nibbled at my ear.

"Now Niklaus" said a voice from the door. I twisted in Klaus' arms to see Elijah standing there "Put the poor girl down. I'm sure the food will taste better then she does" Klaus chuckled and released me. I tried not to seem breathless.

"Thanks Elijah" I smiled, trying to ignore the feeling I always got in these situations. It was just so surreal. I'd been here a week and I was…happy. Klaus was friendly and although I didn't particularly want to be the subject of his over the top affections I can't say I wasn't enjoying it a little bit. As long as I didn't go out of my way to argue or antagonize we got on fine. Our playful banter came naturally and we'd even established a routine in this weird warped relationship. We ate breakfast, the three of us, in the dining hall. I spent most of my mornings reading (as my arm was still too sore for me to use the gym) in either the library or Klaus' study. Lunch I ate in the kitchen if I remembered, or when I was reading near Klaus he would have something brought to me. The afternoons I normally spent with Jake, who I had become good friends with, in the gardens. The evenings I let Klaus decide our activities.

"Dinner will not be served until the two of you get out from under my feet" I said firmly, waving my spoon as threateningly as possible. Klaus laughed.

"You going to stake me over some cheese, love?"

"If I have to. Now go before I decide to give this to your hybrids and leave the pair of you to scavenge" Klaus grinned.

"You wouldn't dare" I pretended to narrow my eyes. Klaus raised his hand in surrender and retreated from the kitchen with Elijah. I was intrigued by his presence. Apart from at breakfast and the occasional time he came into Klaus' study, Elijah seemed to be avoiding spending anytime around me.

I dished up the dinner and carried the plates to the door. Klaus was waiting outside and he escorted me to a room I hadn't seen before. It looked like the sort of place you'd describe as a 'den', filled with a random assortment of comfy chairs and a wide screen TV. Basically it didn't fit in with the rest of the house at all. I did a mock double take, prompting a laugh from both originals. I smiled and took the seat Klaus indicated.

"Elena…" Klaus began.

"Yes?" my heart pounded. Had I done something wrong?

"I'm going away for a few days" he said "As of tomorrow, you're Elijah's responsibility"

"Oh…right" I said, glancing at Elijah. He was staring at the floor. I wondered why. Why he wouldn't look at me?

"So you'll be sleeping in his room tomorrow night and all the rules that I gave you remain in place"

"But you don't need to be afraid Elena, I'm far less temperamental then my brother" said Elijah. He said it jokingly but there was a hint of something underneath the playful tone. I frowned slightly. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. I just didn't know what.

"Anyway…" said Klaus, shooting a brief glare at his brother "I thought tonight we could just relax and enjoy this time we have together"

"Erm….actually…" I said, getting up "I feel a little sick. Can I go to bed?"

"Of course" I thought I saw a flash of sadness in Klaus' expression, then it was gone "We need you fit and healthy" I rolled my eyes and left the room. I was silently at war with myself. I had allowed myself to get comfortable here but i shouldn't. I couldn't. Klaus wanted one thing. Elijah wanted another. I wanted...no, needed, to get free. Even though Klaus had been playing nice, the still prominent burn mark on my arm was clear proof that he was dangerous. He couldn't be trusted.

I reached the bedroom and went into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and forced myself to see Jenna, John, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Matt...all those people whose lives had been destroyed or ruined by Klaus' selfish wants. By giving up i was giving up on them. By allowing this to happen i was betraying them, and betraying myself.

"You have to get out Elena" i told myself. I met my reflection's eyes and nodded. With Klaus leaving, this was my opportunity to get out. Elijah probably wouldn't have me under 24:7 surveillance so i should get a chance to escape. I hoped.

**A/N: i know it's short but when i wrote more it didn't fit.**


	7. Chapter 7

It is disorientating, waking up in a different bed then the one you went to sleep in. It's even more disorientating waking up in a different bed with a different man then the one you went to sleep with. However, it's not always bad.

I woke up and immediately noticed i was in an unfamiliar room. In an unfamiliar but very comfortable bed. With Elijah lying next to me. And i was in one of those very revealing bits of silk that Klaus loved to dress me in at night.

Oh. My. God.

I sat up, taking stock of my surroundings. I didn't recognize it but by the fact that Elijah was next to me, i guessed it was his room (clever that). He was asleep so i got out of bed very carefully, not wanting to wake him. There was an envelope on the bedside table with my name written on the front in elegant cursive script. I picked it up and opened it.

_**My dearest Elena,  
>I wanted to say goodbye to you before i left but you were asleep so this will have to do. I put you in Elijah's room, since he is to watch over you while i'm away. Most of my hybrids have come with me so you don't have to worry about any trouble from them.<br>I will miss you. Behave yourself and do as you're told. ;)**_

_**Love you, always.**_

_**Klaus.**_

I stared at the letter for a long time, then carefully and deliberately tore it in half, then in half again. I'd allowed myself to get too comfortable here, too settled around these people. I had to cut myself off from them, keep my emotions in check and work out the quickest way out of here.

"I hope you're going to clean that up" muttered Elijah's voice. I jumped and looked down at the shreds of paper i'd dropped on the floor.

"I...erm...yeah" i crouched and gathered them up. In a second, Elijah was beside me, helping me.

"I was joking Elena" he said, allowing me a sight of that rare smile. I smiled slightly back and stood up. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants which struck me as quite funny. I'd only ever seen him in a suit. I mean, i knew he wouldn't sleep in it but i'd had a bizarre idea that his suit was glued onto his body.  
>I managed to stifle my laughter and focused instead on more important things. Like getting dressed into something that covered me. I wasn't ashamed of my body or anything, i just didn't feel like parading it around murderous originals or hybrids. Of course, i also didn't want to draw attention to my state of undress by asking Elijah where the clothes were so i just stood there awkwardly for a bit. He blinked.<p>

"Right. You want to get dressed" he walked over to a wardrobe, rifled through, and came out with a dress. I grimaced. Hadn't these guys ever heard of jeans?

He handed me the dress and i went to the bathroom to get dressed. i was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't the normal style i'd been presented with. It was light purple and very flattering, while at the same time being modest. Elijah had good taste for a man who's hair looked ridiculous 95% of the time.

I left the bathroom. Elijah was already dressed in his typical suit. I stood for a moment, wondering if he wanted me to do anything, then scolded myself for caring. We looked at each other for a moment, before he left the room hurriedly. I sighed. Well, this should make my escape attempt a bit easier at least. That's what i should have been thinking but i couldn't help but wonder why he apparently couldn't stand to be around my company...when i was awake anyway.

"get your head in the game Elena" i told myself. I set off down the corridors, deciding to forgo breakfast, searching for the nearest exit. I wasn't going to escape today, I just wanted to get the layout of the grounds while there were minimal hybrids around to keep me from the gate and walls. I saw no one in the grounds and was grateful. I couldn't squander this opportunity, i might not get another one like it.

I examined the walls and found out that they were A) very high and B) very solid and C) very hard to climb over. The gate was guarded at all times by one of the remaining hybrids so unless i managed to hitch a ride and get out without them hearing/smelling/detecting me in general, i wasn't getting out that way. The walls were smooth, without footholds and i couldn't reach the top. I was beginning to despair.

"Hey Elena" i turned and saw Jake. I was pleased to see him, but slightly annoyed i had to cut my explorations short.

"Hi Jake. How are you?"

"I'm okay"

"Why are you here?" He looked hurt.

"Oh...i can go...if you want"

"No, i meant that most of the hybrids got taken away with Klaus. Why are you still here?" His face became relieved.

"That's because i'm not sired to Klaus. I'm just here cause i have nowhere else to go. I hate it here" I nodded slowly, taking this in. A small part of my mind began ticking away, wondering if i could use this to my advantage. "Anyway, i just came out to see if you wanted some lunch" I hadn't even realised it was lunch time.

"No, thanks. I'm fine" i smiled. He smiled back and turned to leave.

"Oh by the way, i suggest using the tree at the back of the property. It's easier to climb" he told me, before walking off. I stared after him, silently thanking my lucky stars for this miracle.

I set off to investigate the tree. It was a tall, strong oak with some low branches that would easily help me to climb it. The top branches hung over the wall. In other words, it was a perfect escape route. I was saved.

**A/N: hope you liked. I personally wouldn't mind waking up in a strange place with Elijah next to me. But that's beside the point. Anyway, next chapter: Elena's escape! Will she be successful? Oh and coming soon: LEMONS!**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up late. Elijah had already left which was what i'd been hoping for. I quickly went to the wardrobe and sorted through. The women's clothing was impractical for an escape so i put on a pair of Elijah's trousers and tightened the belt so they'd stay up. I then put the dress he'd left for me over the top. It covered up the trousers nicely. Next task was shoes. My shoes were clearly not right but Elijah only seemed to own suit shoes that were too big anyway so i was stuck with mine. I sighed and grabbed a jacket that would work as a top without arousing suspicion.

Right. Now for step 2.

I went to the kitchen and started assembling food, trying to look like i was simply making breakfast. Elijah came in at that point.

"That looks like an awful lot of food for someone as small as you to eat for breakfast" I forced a laugh, slightly nervous.

"It's not all for breakfast. I'm making a picnic lunch to take into the garden" I paused and turned to him "Do you have a bag i could put it in?" He nodded and left the room, returning a minute later with a drawstring bag. Perfect.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Have fun" he left again. I packed as much food as the bag could hold, then headed out to the garden. I went over to the tree. It looked a lot more daunting today. I took a deep breath, removed my shoes and pulled myself onto the lowest branch. It had been years since i'd climbed a tree and i hadn't realised that there was a thin layer of frost coating the bark. I gritted my teeth and forced myself on, clambering up as quickly as i could.

I managed to get to the branch that overhung the wall. I looked down and felt sick. I had to be careful or i'd end up breaking something. I moved onto the wall and sat at the edge, inching forward. I lowered the bag down as far as i could, then dropped it. Right...now my turn. I closed my eyes and pushed myself off.

I couldn't help my startled shriek as i fell. I landed face down in the grass, breathless. Okay...i was outside. I staggered to my feet, wincing as pain shot up my ankle. I put weight on it experimentally and winced, but decided i couldn't let it stop me. I leant against the wall and quickly removed the dress. I zipped the jacket up over my bra. This would have to do. I picked up my bag, took another deep breath and walked...well, make that limped...purposefully away from the wall.

It took me a few minutes to realise that i was walking in a forest. Crap. I'd failed to notice the entire grounds were surrounded by thick trees. And now i had no idea where the road was. Great...fucking fantastic.

I kept walking though. I had to put distance between myself and that house, those people. I hadn't really planned past getting out. I had a hazy idea about finding a road, getting a phone and calling someone for help but that was it. I really needed to think things through next time. I sighed, gritted my teeth and kept on moving.

*****later*****

I couldn't go any further. I was exhausted and freezing cold. I sat down in a small hollow, and closed my eyes. I'd been walking nonstop all day and i still hadn't found the road. I was probably just walking around in circles...

I sighed. I figured i'd put enough distance between me and casa de Klaus so i decided to get some sleep. I curled up in the hollow, shivering. I pulled the thin dress over me as a blanket. It didn't help. I felt so cold...so cold.

Gradually, i felt my body start to warm up, a strangely comforting warmth. I smiled to myself and focused on getting some sleep.

"Elena!" a voice intruded into my sleepy warmth. I groaned and ignored it. "Elena! Oh god..." i felt arms wrap around me but i didn't want to open my eyes. i was aware of noise but barely registered it "She's badly hypothermic. We have to get her back" i managed to drag an eyelid open and saw Elijah's concerned face, his arms holding me. He carried me to a car and laid me inside.

**A/N: i am aware, it's ridiculously short. The next chapter will A) be longer and B) have lemons.**


	9. Chapter 9

For a while i drifted in a kind of dreamlike state, between awake and oblivion. I wasn't sure if my eyes were open or closed; the objects i saw made no impression on me.  
>I slowly became aware of warmth, not the false warmth I'd almost succumbed to earlier but the warmth of water surrounding me. I opened my eyes and saw white. I wondered briefly if i was dead but then i slowly realised i was in a white marble bathroom. I was curled up in the giant bath, and Elijah was sat next to me. He didn't speak; he just silently washed the dirt from my body. When i returned to normal warmth, the chill seeping from my bones, he lifted me from the bath, dried me off and wrapped me in a warm fluffy robe.<p>

Still, he didn't speak.

He carried me into his bedroom and sat me down on the bed. I watched as he bit his wrist and offered it to me. I stared, uncomprehending at him.

"Your ankle. It's sprained. Possibly broken" he explained. His voice was cold, detached, as if taking care of me was an inconvenience. I wrapped my lips around the wound and drank, feeling the strange tingling as the blood healed my injury. Elijah lightly stroked my hair, in a comforting manner. I couldn't help but move closer, resting my head against his chest. At least he cared.

After a while he pulled his arm away and checked my ankle.

"All better. Good, i wouldn't want Klaus to think I've been mistreating you" I felt tears in my eyes at his words. It became clear. He hadn't saved me because he cared. He'd saved me because Klaus wanted me. I bowed my head, letting my hair shield my face but he still saw my tears.

"Elena?" he asked. He placed a hand under my chin, making me look at him. I was tired, afraid, upset and lonely. All these emotions overtook me and i burst into tears. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. He let me bury my face in his chest and cry as he rocked me gently, his lips pressed against my hair. I slowly calmed down enough to look at him without sobbing.

"Talk to me Elena" he said quietly "Tell me what's wrong. I want to help" I shook my head. He couldn't help. "Fine. Let me guess, you miss your family and friends?" I nodded. "I understand that it's hard Elena. You forget, I've been searching for my family for centuries. I know how much it hurts, to be apart from the ones you love"

"Why did you bring me back then?" My voice was broken from overflowing emotion.

" If I thought you could have made it back to them I'd have let you go but i knew you couldn't and i know Klaus would have followed. I didn't act out of cruelty bringing you back here" I considered this for a moment. "Elena...please forgive me?" I was startled. He wanted my forgiveness? That was unexpected. "I want nothing more then to help you. Protect you. Comfort you. And...i want your respect. So please...say you'll forgive me for bringing you back here?" I didn't speak. My thoughts were flying and colliding around my head. I looked at Elijah, looked deep in his eyes and saw kindness. I saw compassion. Dare i say it, i saw love? And that was all i needed right now.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, barely brushing my lips over his before retreating.

"I forgive you" he smiled.

"Thank you." I went silent again, thinking. Elijah frowned "Something wrong?"

"It's just that...you say that you want to help...but you've been acting like you can hardly stand to be around me half the time...i wondered if I'd done something wrong..." he chuckled.

"Nothing at all my sweet. I merely distanced myself from you so as to give you time to settle. Also, because my brother is somewhat possessive and my thoughts when concerning you are hardly honourable" i raised an eyebrow. He sighed "Elena, I have been drawn to you since i first met you. I won't label my feelings but i do care for you deeply and..." he grinned boyishly "You're incredibly beautiful" i blushed.

"So, you stayed away because you wanted me?" I asked, incredulous. He nodded.

"I understand that tonight may not be the best time for such an announcement but...would you allow me to..." he stood up, looking away "never mind" I stood up as well and walked over. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me.

"You want to sleep with me?" i said, more a statement then a question. He nodded.

"I overstep my boundaries Elena. Forgive me" he started towards the door "I'll leave you to rest"

"Elijah! Wait." He stopped and glanced at me. I took a deep breath and undid the belt of my robe, letting it fall away from me, exposing my bare flesh to him. "It's okay"

I had barely finished my words before he was in front of me, a hand on my cheek. His mouth found mine in a deep fiery kiss that heated my entire body. I let out a quiet noise at the sheer intensity of the passion i felt from him. His eyes looked into mine, searching my soul.

"Are you sure? I will not stop once this has begun. I don't have the strength to resist" it was my escape. My only opportunity. A doorway closing. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sure" He closed what little distance there was between us, his body moulding against mine, holding me against him, close but still not enough. He lifted me in his arms and carried me to the bed, his actions rushed yet simultaneously tender. He lowered me onto the sheets. I hooked an arm around his neck, playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck, pulling his mouth back to mine. I felt clumsy with my movements. Elijah didn't have the same practiced seduction that Klaus demonstrated but i could tell he was experienced. Well...he was a centuries old vampire. Of course he was experienced.

Elijah pushed the robe further off my body, as my hands started to unbutton his shirt. My hands explored the smooth skin, taut over his muscles. He felt so warm. I moved my hands lower, touching every inch of bare skin. His eyes closed, a pleased smile forming on his face as i continued my explorations down to his trousers. I faltered at his belt and he looked at me, concerned.

"Elena..." it was a mixture of worry, and restraint as if he were struggling to control himself.

"I'm fine" i said quietly, unbuckling his belt and pushing off the offending garment, leaving him in his underwear. I ran my hand over the cotton covered bulge of his erection and he let out a low moan. I giggled; amused that one simple touch was breaking the composure of an original. I slipped my hand inside the restricting fabric and started to stroke his length. Elijah moaned again and caught hold of my wrist, halting my action. I looked up at him, fearful I'd done something wrong.

"Elena, i already told you my control is limited. If you continue to touch me so provocatively, i shall not be held accountable for my actions" i kissed him softly.

"I don't want you to hold back" i murmured. He caught my other wrist and brought both arms above my head. His mouth started to trail slow loving kisses along my neck and shoulder, his other hand quickly ridded himself of his briefs. I blushed, catching sight of him. He was...erm...big.

"Are you alright my sweet?" he murmured, sucking lightly at my pulse point, his eyes alight with mischievous amusement. I moaned, my mind officially shutting down in response to the pleasure from his ministrations.

The hand that wasn't holding my wrists started to trail down the valley of my breasts, across my flat stomach, to my aching core. He ran his hand along my inner thigh before resting it on my sex. His mouth was still busily sucking at my throat, drawing pleasured moans from my mouth. I bucked my hips against his hand as he lazily stroked me. He smirked slightly and slipped a finger inside me, feeling my slick walls.

"You are perfect" he whispered, nuzzling against my neck, his hot breath tickling my skin. He moved his body over me, eyes running over me like i was a work of art. There was an intense hunger in them, it almost scared me. Elijah lifted one of my legs, hooking it around his waist. He released my wrists and lightly stroked my cheek, his eyes looking deep into mine. Slowly he entered me. I let out breathless moan as he stretched me, filling me. Never once did his eyes leave mine until he was buried deep inside my core. He stilled, letting the sensations wash over the both of us. After a moment, he started moving, slow and deliberate thrusts. I moaned, lost with the intense feelings that were coursing through my body with every movement. Incoherent words tumbled from my mouth, pleading, cursing, praying. Elijah was the same, his muscles tense and shining from sweat, his face lost.

As i grew close to my climax, Elijah's movements became faster, rougher. His mouth devoured my bare skin, his hands traced the curve of my body, worshipping me like i was a fallen angel. He angled my hips against him, pushing himself deeper then before. I cried out in ecstasy as he hit my sensitive spot, moaning as my climax overtook me. My climax pushed him over the edge. His thrusts grew erratic and soon i felt warmth as he came hard inside me. My name fell from his lips before he let out a contented sigh and moved to lie next to me, his naked body spooning around mine, one arm wrapped around my waist. I lay there, breathless as he held me. For the first time since i'd come here, i felt completely safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: meant to have this up two weeks ago but i ran out of time before i went to Greece. Which, btw, is amazing! But spent a lot of time climbing hills to look at ancient rocks. I'm not opposed to Culture. I just prefer it at ground level.**

**Right, warning for this chapter. It does include lemons but it's a...erm...slightly weird one. Anyone else wondered what happens when a vampire is around a girl on her period?**

I woke up and for the first time in a long time, i felt completely at peace. Elijah was curled up beside me, his hand stroking small circles on my stomach, his body warming my own. I smiled to myself, pleased and relieved that the affection he'd claimed last night had continued on to this morning. I rolled over to face him.

"Morning" I murmured.

"Good morning my sweet" he kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips. He held me for a while, stroking my hair while I basked in the contentment that radiated through my entire body. After a while, I stretched and made to get up. In a split second, Elijah had me flat on my back, pinning me down.

"Where are you going?"

"Erm…." I shifted uncomfortably "Up? To shower? Get dressed? You know…daily stuff?" He shook his head.

"Nope. You're injured. You're not leaving this bed" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"So I was strong enough to sleep with you but not to have a shower?"

"Well, you most certainly may have a shower…however, I must be present in case you require…" he smirked "my assistance. But other then that, you can't go anywhere else" I giggled.

"I'm at your mercy" his smirk grew, he sat up, letting me free. I sighed happily. "So what am I meant to do all day?"

"Hmm...i'm sure we could find something to entertain you" He grinned.

"Down boy" i teased "Breakfast first" He nodded and got up

"Wait here for me?" It was a request, despite his earlier words. I nodded. He left the room. I relaxed into the pillows, happy. I liked seeing this almost care free side of Elijah. It was a nice change from his carefully constructed distance.

He came back in after a few minutes with a plate of French toast. He handed it to me but didn't sit down.

"You alright?" I asked, slightly worried.

"I bought you something" he told me. I watched him, curious.

"Really? When?"

"A little while back. I haven't had a chance to give it to you until now" He fetched a small wrapped package and returned to the bed, sitting next to me. I moved closer. He handed me the package. Slowly, hands shaking, I unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful leather bound notebook with my name embossed in gold on the front. I stared "I remembered when I first visited your room that you had a diary. I knew you didn't have anything from your home so I thought maybe…you could use this" he looked at me, almost nervously.

"It's beautiful Elijah. I love it" i told him, sincerity ringing in my voice. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

The rest of the day passed quickly. We ate, we talked, and we laughed before i fell asleep in his arms. It felt like one of those old movies where there's a cheesy montage of romantic moments before the hell breaks loose. But whatever was coming next, i was glad i had this time with him. It was so absolutely normal.

*****The Next Morning*****

I woke up early the next day. I didn't move, enjoying the warmth from Elijah's body too much to disturb him. I had a strange feeling in my stomach that felt familiar and worrying. I rested a hand on my stomach, frowning, and shifted my position slightly. It was then that i felt dampness between my legs and realised in horror what had happened. I sat up slowly and peeked under the covers. Yes. It had happened.

I slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping original. I was thankful that Elijah didn't have the same penchant for skimpy nighties as Klaus did and i was wearing boy shorts and a tank top to bed.

"Elena...?" came a sleepy groan from the bed. I let out a squeak and ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in and sat on the toilet lid. Right, time to assess the situation.

I was on my period.

There was a very powerful vampire outside the bathroom door.

Vampires like blood. A lot.

The bathroom door didn't look very strong.

I felt like screaming.

"Elena?" there was a knock at the door "Are you o..." his voice trailed off. I put my head in my hand, cursing under my breath. I could imagine what was happening outside. He had smelt the blood. His eyes would slowly change colour. His fangs would slide out. And i was trapped, helpless.

"Elena...you're bleeding" he stated.

"Yes" i squeaked.

"Are you hurt?"

"no"

"Elena, i can smell the blood. I know you're injured"

"I'm not injured" my voice was getting higher and higher the more stressed i got.

"Elena..." he growled, warning me that he didn't like lies. But i wasn't lying.

"I'm not injured Elijah...erm...it's my time of the month"

Silence. I felt nervous.

"Erm...i don't suppose Klaus bought tampons when he stocked the bathroom?" i laughed anxiously. There was more silence for a moment, and then Elijah spoke.

"No...but one of the witches might have some. I'll be back in a moment" I heard the door close. I exhaled slowly, then took off my shorts. If i was trapped in a bathroom, i was going to have a shower.

I turned the water up high so steam filled the room, then got in. I didn't hear the bathroom door open, didn't notice until i stepped out again and saw Elijah seated nearby. I jumped.

"You...you startled me" i thought about covering myself up but it seemed kind of pointless.

"Sorry" he held up a bundle of clothes and a small cardboard box.

"Thanks" i was so grateful for the clothes, i didn't question how he'd got in. When i went to take them however, he stopped me.

"Elena...i want to ask something from you"

"Okay...?"

"It's alright if you say no"

"Well ask, then you'll find out what my answer is" He bit his lip.

"I want to feed from you"

"Right..." His eyes glanced down at my legs. I got what he meant "You mean...?" He nodded "Erm...oh...kay"

He looked shocked.

"Really?" i nodded.

"Yeah...guess so. In here or...?"

"On the sofa would probably be best"

"Right" i wrapped a towel around myself and went back into the bedroom/living area. I sat down awkwardly on the sofa, unsure about what i was doing. Elijah came over and knelt before me.

"Relax" he said, stroking my cheek reassuringly "It'll be fine" I nodded, rested my head against the back of the sofa and closed my eyes. I felt his cool breath on my core and shivered. A moment later his tongue trailed across me. I let out a small moan. Someone (Probably Caroline) had told me everything was more sensitive when you were on your period. I guessed it was true. He began to languidly lap up the blood pooled between my thighs while I moaned and writhed in pleasure. The slow torture was intense, I gripped the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Elijah….Elijah….ooooh…." I moaned loudly, so close to my climax

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Both our heads shot up. Klaus was standing in the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elena, go to my room and wait there" Klaus snarled, his angry eyes ablaze and fixed on his brother. I glanced at Elijah. He was tense, rigid, my blood smeared on his lips. He nodded slightly to me, indicating i should obey. I heard Klaus growl. I looked back at the furious hybrid, my eyes searching his for anything that wasn't rage.

Nothing.

I bowed my head and hurried out of the room. I'd only just closed the door when i heard a roar and the sound of furniture breaking. I winced, biting my lip, wanting to help. I imagined a pair of hands on my shoulders, forcing myself to walk to Klaus' room and enter.

I didn't want to think. Not about Elijah, or Klaus, or the danger i was in. If i did, i would start to panic. I needed to take care of myself though and for that, i had to think about what to do. Step by step, take it easy.

First, get dressed. I thought of the clothes in Elijah's room with regret and started to search the room, determined to finally find the place where he stashed my clothes. And i would do it before he came in. I was vulnerable enough around Klaus without adding nakedness into the equation.

In my frenzy of determination, i all but tore apart the room. Opening drawers and scattering the contents. Pulling the sheets from the beds. I'd probably get in trouble for it but Klaus was already mad, so what did a little more matter?

I was so focused on my pillage, i didn't register the sound of the door opening, or the quiet footsteps behind me. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and rose slowly from my crouch. I didn't dare look behind me. I could imagine him standing behind me, watching me with those piercing eyes. I shivered. I had to turn but i was rooted to the spot.

"Elena. Look at me" his voice was quiet, but not without menace. Slowly, i turned.

He was closer then i'd though. His body was practically pulsing with intense rage and the look on his face sent fear through me from head to toe. I didn't speak, too afraid in case i angered him further.

"Klaus" i finally managed to stay. He nodded his head slowly, walking towards me.

"Elena. You've destroyed my room"

"I..."

"be quiet" he said, his voice tinged with authority and threat. He circled me slowly "The room can be repaired. However, my trust may take longer"

"I..." i began again.

"I said be quiet" his voice was louder this time as his careful control started to break. He was close to me, so close i could feel his breath. I kept my eyes fixed on the floor, afraid to meet his gaze. His hand brushed my cheek and i flinched. So much power i had felt in that single touch, thrumming through his strong, lean body. He was lethal.

"Klaus...I..." He broke. His hand moved to fast for me to see, backhanding me across the face. The force of the blow sent me crashing to the floor with a cry. Before i had time to blink the stars from my eyes, he had me pinned, hand wrapped around my throat.

"You don't seem to understand sweetheart that I'm in control here. You are _mine_! You belong to _me_! And when i say be quiet, i _mean_ it!" his grip tightened and loosened with each inflection. I whimpered, clawing helplessly at his iron grasp. "I thought i could trust you. Then i get back and find out you've been all over my brother the second my back was turned!"

"It...wasn't...like...that!" I gasped.

"Oh really? Well, do explain dear Elena. Did he tell you he cared for you? Did he promise you happiness? Was he the perfect gentleman?" I didn't respond. He shook me roughly.

"Yes!" i blurted out. Klaus' expression flickered between rage and humour.

"Oh sweet naive Elena. He's made a fool out of you" he released my throat and pulled me into his lap. I was startled by the sudden change in mood but knew better then to comment "Me and my brother have always had a sibling rivalry. Ever since the first doppelganger. That was the reason he said those things...nothing else"

"no" i whispered. Elijah _was_ a man of honour. Klaus acted like i hadn't spoken.

"Still, no harm done by your misadventure. And i will forgive you, but now we can move back on schedule" His hand started to wander my body. I pushed it away.

"no!" i said, stronger this time. "I won't believe you. He's not a liar Niklaus. He's not a monster. He's a vampire but he's still a man! I could go on, listing all the things he's not but i can sum it up in a few words" I looked him squarely in the eye "He's not you"

This time, i saw the hit coming. I winced but schooled my features into a hard glare. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling my body to his and kissed me with a bruising intensity. I didn't struggle, didn't respond at all. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You"

A hand roughly tangled into my hair, pulling it to an angle so i was forced to look at him.

"Are"

His lips assaulted my neck, teeth skimming the delicate flesh.

"Mine"

His free hand started to undo his belt buckle. I pulled away sharply.

"I will not sleep with you Niklaus. That is a promise. If you want me now, you'll take me against my will. And if you do that, you'll just be proving that every thought i've had about you is true!" He growled and i thought he might hit me a third time but he didn't.

"Go ahead...you want to"

"Stop taunting me Elena" he said, his patience clearly waning. "You betrayed me!"

"I slept with the man that you assigned as my lover. How is that a betrayal?"

"I...it's..."

That's when it hit me. The real reason he was mad. Truthfully, Klaus was a simple as a child.

"It's not that i slept with him, is it? It's because i slept with him first. Pathetic" He grabbed me again and kissed me once more. I fought fire with fire, biting at his bottom lip. I could feel his arousal against my leg as we grappled for dominance.

"Why?" he snarled eventually "Why will you let him and not me?"

"Because you are nothing like him!" i said, trying to wrestle myself from his grip.

"No! The truth!" he shook me furiously. "I can smell it Elena. I know what you feel when i walk in. You want me! So why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: No, Klaus won't rape Elena. Not in this fic. However, he is NOT going to suddenly become nice. Okay?**

Klaus' head jerked like i'd struck him. He stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"So you love him then?"

"I didn't say that" i muttered. I hadn't said it. I didn't have to. The implication had been clear in my voice. Klaus growled and tugged angrily at my hair.

"I could kill you in a second, so start talking" Preservation and pride battled inside my head. Preservation won out.

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know what i feel for Elijah but it's a million miles away from what i feel for you!" He pulled away from me and stalked across the room where he stood, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm down. I stayed where i was, gaze pinned on the floor.

"Come here" he said quietly. I didn't move fast enough and he darted over and grabbed my wrist, twisting it sharply. I cried out and struggled. He released me after a moment, letting me tumble to the ground.

"Ask me again why i won't sleep with you!" i cried, cradling my wrist. He didn't say anything, just stalked towards the door. He paused in the doorway and half turned.

"Oh, i almost forgot" his voice was cold, emotionless. Empty. "The date of the wedding has been changed. Two weeks from today" He left the room, closing the door with a quiet click but it felt like a slam to me. I felt like my throat was closing up. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Just one word echoed through my mind.

No.

No.

No.

No.

Over and over again, louder and louder. I whispered the word aloud, my voice rising and rising until eventually i was screaming at the top of my lungs.

NO!

NO!

NO!

NO!

My fists beat at the walls. I no longer cared about pain. My entire world was crashing down on me and i was helpless to stop it. I was alone. I was weak. I was so, so scared.

My voice trailed away to a feeble mewl of pain and anger. Every emotion i felt summed up in that one insignificant little noise. Eventually even that faded. I simply lay on the floor in the destruction i'd created and didn't move.

*****And*****

I didn't see Klaus or Elijah for the next few days. The witch, Leia, brought me food and clean clothes every day but she wouldn't say a word even when i begged her. I wondered how long my exile would go on for.

*****Then*****

A week. I received my first visitor exactly a week after my indiscretion with Elijah. And my first visitor was...the man himself.

I was oddly relieved when he entered. I'd been fearful that Klaus had daggered him or worse. When i saw him, i flung my arms around him and held on so tight, afraid he'd disappear. He stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, relieved to see me as well i thought.

"Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" he asked as soon as we broke apart. I shook my head. I knew Elijah wasn't referring to a broken wrist. "I was afraid he would"

"He's sticking to his word. He won't force me until after..." i broke down. Elijah's arms instantly encircled me again and he rubbed my back soothingly. I calmed down and looked at him. "He's brought forward the wedding day. He knows i won't submit, this way he has an excuse to hurt me!" Elijah was quite for several minutes, deep in thought.

"Well..." he said slowly after the long pause "Maybe you should"

"Should? Should what?"

"Submit. Either way you're being forced into something but...surely it's better to do it on your own terms? Take what little control you can"

"You think i should seduce Klaus?" He shrugged. I considered this for a moment. Maybe, if i did take charge it wouldn't be so bad. And then, maybe he would calm down and slow his advances...or he could get worse.

Could i take that risk?

Should I?

Yes. I had to.

"Okay" i said quietly "I'll do it..." Elijah forced a tight smile "Just one problem. Klaus can barely stand to look at me right now, let alone be in a room alone with me. And i'm in solitary confinement"

"Oh, that ended when your period did Elena. You're free to roam again" i sighed in relief. This room was nice but staring at four walls was driving me insane.

"Okay" i started to formulate a plan "Okay, i'll do it. Tonight"

"So soon?"

"I need to get it done or i'll chicken out and Klaus will...force me"

"Elena, remember if you start this you can't back out in the middle. You have to see it through" Elijah warned.

"You suggested it" i said, giving him a look.

"Yes, and i support your choice but i don't want you rushing and getting hurt even worse" i smiled, grateful for him.

"Thank you. But i'm sure. I know what i'm doing. Besides..." i smiled weakly "Can't go much worse then my escape attempt, can it?" he chuckled and placed a finger to my lips.

"Shhh, Klaus doesn't know about that" i grinned conspiratorially and hugged Elijah again.

"Will you stay with me? Until tonight" he nodded.

"Of course my love"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've just started my exams. They suck. Anyway, here is the promised seduction scene. Klaus/Elena lemons of a dominating nature.  
>Also, good news! I am now a published author (very happy about this) available on Amazon. Just saying cause no one else i know cares...<strong>

Early evening had fallen when Elijah announced he needed to leave soon. I sighed, upset, but nodded begrudgingly.

"I guess i better get ready" At my words i realised that my plan had a flaw in it. I had planned to dress nicely to aid my seduction (I knew Klaus prefered me naked but no way was i going to hunt him down starkers!). The problem was i still had no idea where my clothes kept coming from.

"Crap" i murmured.

"What?" I explained the problem to him. He smiled and left the room quickly, returning with a short cream coloured satin nightdress. He handed it to me, allowing his fingers to brush mine for barely a moment.

"Good luck" he kissed my cheek, then he was gone. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I changed into the nightgown, pleased that today i had a matching white lace bra and panties set on. I carefullu did my make up to enhance my eyes and my lips, then curled my hair so it fell in gentle waves around my face. I was done.

I took a deep breath, schooling my features into what i thought of as a 'katherine look', then left the bathroom. I walked quickly down the corridor. Elijah had informed me where Klaus was most likely to be so that was my first destination. I hoped he was right. A mad hunt around the sprawling grounds would certainly inhibit my seductive side.

I paused at the doorway to the living room. Hybrids were sat around and amongst them...my eyes landed on the back of his head. I tried to calm my racing heart. I noticed Elijah was also seated in the room and this helped slightly. I walked slowly over to stand behind Klaus and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hello Elena" he said, softly without looking. I placed a soft kiss at the base of his neck.

"Hello" My voice was quiet with what i hoped was a seductive purr to it. My hands slipped inside the top of his black sweater.

"What do you want?" I moved my mouth along the curve of his neck, hyper aware that everyone in the room was watching me.

"Mmm...come to bed?" I said, making an effort to make my voice sound breathy and appealing. I felt stupid.

He carefully unfastened my hands from his neck and pushed them away. I scowled. Looked like i was going to have to restort to dirty tactics.

I came round and straddled his lap.

"Please...?" I pouted, subtly grinding against him. His look momentarily became one of confusion as he tried to work out my angle. I was silently screaming. The one time i actually wanted his lust driven behaviour!

"What's wrong love?" He was smirking now. I leant forward, pressing my chest against him and placing my hand at his belt.

"I miss you" I said, moving my mouth to suck lightly at his neck while stroking him gently through his trousers.

"I'm right here" i realised that he was playing his own game. He wanted me to say the words.

"That's not what i meant" I blushed. His thumb stroked the edge of my nightdress.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" I decided that seduction wasn't working so i switched to plan B.

"I'm horny Klaus, and you're being a prick not taking care of my needs" With an irritated sigh, i got off his lap and looked around the room. Lustful male hybrids. Perfect "Well gentlemen, since is Klaus is failing to take care of me, you're welcome to take his place" I smiled flirtatiously "You know where my room is" And with that and a toss of my hair, i left.

I knew Klaus would come after me, either to beat me senseless for my disrespected or to take me up on my offer. I only hoped it was the latter.

I was outside the bedroom when i was pushed against the door. Klaus pressed his bdoy against mine, holding me still.

"Elena..." It took me a minute to regain my composure.

"Klaus" I breathed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"If i didn't know any better i'd say you were trying to seduce me" I ground against his the rather prominent bulge in his trousers and cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you mind if i was?"

"Not at all..." he smirked and his mouth came down to assault my throat with light kisses. "I know what i want..." He bit down, sending a jolt of foreign pleasure through my body.

"So do i..." i gasped, head back.

"And what's that?" I caught his cheek, forcing him to look at him.

"I want you. Now"

"Right here?" he seemed amused.

"I don't care. You can fuck me against the wall like a common whore...you can take me to the bedroom and claim me properly..." I bit my lip, looking up at him. He had a small half smile on his lips which made it difficult for me to read his emotions. He nodded slowly and reached behind me to open the bedroom door. I almost fell but he held me up, scooping me into a bridal style hold and carrying me to the bed. He lay me down tenderly and i pulled him down with me. He quickly took hold of my mouth, kissing me hungrily, his tongue entering my mouth and exploring. He wanted to take charge of every part of me, own it for himself.

I responded with all the fire i could manage, biting lightly at his bottom lip. He hovered over me, his body caging me in. His hands slipped under the nightdress to play with the edge of my underwear. I shivered as his fingers glided along my thigh. Klaus smirked and moved away slightly, allowing me space to move.

"Take it off" he instructed. I quickly complied, without even thinking. I took off the nightdress and, at his indication, the underwear as well. I sat there naked, watching him. I felt like a strange alien had taken control of my body. All i wanted was him.

He laid me down again and he started to trail soft butterfly kisses down my body. His mouth sucked lightly at my breasts, alternating between the two until they were hypersensitive. He bit down gently, tugging at the nipple. I let out a small cry, my body arching. My brain had turned into fog. I had no idea why i was responding this way. I was supposed to be in control!

His mouth continued down to my hip. His hands pried my legs apart, a cruel smirk appearing on his face. I felt very vulnerable, spread out at his mercy. But at the same time i didn't care. I was wet, aching for him.

"Klaus..." my voice was faint, pleading. His face disappeared from view and a second later i felt a burst of pleasure. I let out a moan, my hips bucking in response. He ran his tongue slowly along me, torturously slow, then began to alternate between rough and gentle. I moaned, digging my nails into the bed. He quickly worked me up to my climax but just as i was about to fall over the edge, he pulled away. I whimpered with loss, so close that it hurt.

"Not yet Elena. By the time this night is over, you will know great pleasure at my hands..." he rolled me on top of him and looked at me expectantly. I quickly ridded him of his clothes, then waited. He stroked my cheek, lightly pulling my head down towards his crotch. I started to pull away but he growled softly. I was nervous. I had never done this before.

I lightly ran my tongue along him. He moaned softly. Encouraged, i repeated the action, then slowly wrapped my lips around him. He let out a strangled growl. I started to suck gently, watching him as best i could. His nails grew to claws, tearing holes in the mattress as i sucked, growing bolder with my movements. He growled and moaned, before roughly pushing me away so i landed on my back. Within seconds he was upon me and without a warning, he thrust inside me.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out. Klaus began to roughly thrust inside me, each thrust harder then the last. I pressed myself against him, unable to think because of the pleasure, tinted with pain, that i was recieving.

"Elena...Oh...Elena!" he moaned, angling himself deeper. I let out a small scream as he hit my g-spot.

"Kl...Kla...KLAUS!" I yelled.

"Cum for me love" he whispered in my ear, biting at the lobe. I moaned in ecstasy, quickly coming undone. He continued to pound into me as i climaxed. I closed my eyes, clawing at his body, needing something to ground me.

As i came down, he flipped us again so i was on top. I began to move slowly, taking him deep. He moaned, gripping my waist and forcing me to move faster.

"Touch yourself" he ordered. I kept one hand rested on his chest, the other came up to play with my breasts. As i rode him back up to my orgasmic heights, he moved his hand to roughly press against my clit. I screamed, orgasming again. Klaus cried out, cumming with me.

When we both came down, i slumped into Klaus' arms. His arms encircled me possessively.

"Well done sweetheart" i thought i heard him say as i slipped into oblivion.

**A/N: Hope that makes up for the wait.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: For the anonymous reviewer: BIGFAN and anyone else who was wondering, my story is called: Blessed and the author name is Holly Campbell. It is now available for Kindle and in paperback.**

I had intended to only sleep with Klaus that one time so that I wouldn't be so nervous on our wedding night. However, afterwards things changed. It was like I had no self control anymore. All he had to do was touch me and my body would respond instantly, meaning that we ended up having sex several times a day. I started avoiding Elijah because the pain I saw in his eyes hurt too much. The only good thing that came from the all consuming lust and passion we were sharing was that I managed to convince Klaus to move the wedding date back again which was a load off my mine.

I was curled up in Klaus' arms, head resting against his chest. He traced lazy shapes on my back. I smiled slightly.

"Are you okay love?"

"Yes"

"Really?" he looked down at me.

"Well, I miss my family…."

"I understand" he sighed softly "Would you like to call them?" I sat up sharply.

"Really? I can?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes" I smiled widely.

"Oh thank you Klaus! Thank you!" I hugged him tight.

"However, I would suggest you don't call the Salvatores…since Damon wasn't too happy about Stefan's deal"

"Wait…what?" Until now I'd assumed Klaus and Elijah had merely kidnapped me out of a whim. I didn't realise that Stefan was involved!

"Oh…yeah…." I glared, getting out of the bed. I stood at the foot, arms folded.

"Phone. Now." Klaus chuckled and got out of bed. He found his phone and handed it to me. I snatched it away and dialled quickly, pacing the room. It rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello Klaus" said Stefan's voice. My eyes narrowed.

"Not Klaus, Stefan"

"Elena" I heard the shock in his voice. "Well…hi Elena…how are you?"

"Fine all things considering I just found out you TRADED ME TO KLAUS" Stefan sighed.

"Look Elena, I'm sorry. But it was the only way…"

"Shut up. There was no excuse for this. You were just being a coward" I heard him growl "I said shut it. Now please hand me over to Damon so I can talk to him, and then return to having rampant sex with my fiancé"

"WHAT?" he yelled. I thought I heard an echo suggesting Damon was just as outraged.

"What did you think he was going to do with me? Take my blood? Torture me? Play checkers? Oh no, he wants to marry me. Now hand over the fucking phone" Stefan started to say something but the phone was snatched away and I heard Damon's velvet voice.

"Hello Elena"

"Hey Damon. How are you?"

"Well, apart from the fact that Stefan is brooding a lot and currently smashing some of our furniture and the girl I love has been traded to a psychotic original…I'm pretty good. You?"

"I'm okay"

"Good. They haven't hurt you?"

"No. Well… nothing life threatening"

"Good. Are you coming back?"

"I can't. I'm not allowed. It's taken me this long to get permission for phone calls" Damon sighed.

"I want to come and get you Elena, you know I do…."

"Don't, Damon. Think about yourself. Just…don't" I would have loved for Damon to come bursting through the door and rescue me but I knew if he tried he would end up dead.

"Are you sure that's the real reason?"

"What? Of course it is!"

"Oh yeah? I heard something about 'rampant sex'…"

"That's not…"

"Are you thinking about me? Or him?"

"I…" he hung up. I stared at the phone, upset. How could he say that? I felt tears in my eyes and dialled Jeremy's number. I hoped he was still out of Mystic Falls.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jer. It's me"

"Elena, what's up?" I almost sighed in relief.

"Nothing. Just…wanted to see how you are" I fought to keep my tears from falling at the sound of his voice.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm…okay. I miss you"

"I miss you too. I'll visit soon?"

"no…it's fine…I have to go. Talk later?"

"Yeah. Bye Elena. Love you"

"love you too" I hung up and put the phone down. I stood, staring into space for a few minutes. My tears started to flow, thick and fast. It had all suddenly become too much. I couldn't pretend anymore.

Silently, Klaus came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him. I pressed my body against his, drawing comfort from the warmth he provided. He gradually drew me over to the bed. I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes as I cried softly.

"It'll be okay Elena…."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: My update was delayed due to broken writing equipment. I am not talking about my computer. I am talking about my hand. Fortunately, I am A) stubborn and B) have nothing else to do some I'm writing anyway, even though it hurts.**

I woke up early and sat up. The instant i moved i was overcome with nausea. I tumbled out of bed and dashed to the bathroom where i was violently sick into the toilet. When the nausea had subsided, i slumped against the wall. I heard quiet footsteps and then a hand rubbed my back. I looked up and saw i'd woken Klaus.

"You okay, love?"

"Yeah...fine...probably just something i ate" he nodded slowly, his cool hand pressing against my forehead.

"Well, you feel fine. Let's have a shower and see how you feel after" I nodded, getting to my feet. He switched on the shower and then helped me in, getting in behind me. I closed my eyes, letting the water wash over me. It did make me feel better. Klaus started rubbing my shoulders, working out my tension. I smiled to myself, enjoying the sensation, and reached for my shampoo. My smile grew as I remembered how Elijah and me had laughed about the body wash and shampoo on my first day.

_"I'm really hoping these aren't used by Klaus?" I asked, holding up a bottle of lilac bubble bath. Elijah laughed._

_"I thought he was more a peppermint man" he picked up a bottle of peppermint body wash. I giggled. Elijah smiled and put the bottle down _

It seemed so long ago even though it was only two months or so, and so much had changed.

Wait a second….two months? I started mentally calculating the days. I counted twice to make sure.

I'd been here almost three months. And I'd only had one period. Crap.

My legs practically gave way and I fell. Klaus caught me, holding me up as I stared vacantly into space.

"Elena? Elena! What's wrong?" I just stared. He carried me out of the shower and into the bedroom, holding me like an infant. I snapped out of my trance and stood.

"I need to go and do something" there must have been something in my voice because he didn't ask me what I needed to do, he just nodded and fetched me some clothes. I dressed hurriedly and almost ran from the room. I knocked on Elijah's door but there was no answer so I went to find Jake.

I eventually tracked him to the gym.

"Jake!" He stopped what he was doing.

"Elena? What's up?"

"Do you know where Leia's room is?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Can you show me?"

"Yeah…course" He lead me out of the room and down the corridor. He kept glancing at me and I knew he wanted to ask why I needed to find the witch. He waited until we were in a deserted corridor far away from all the commonly occupied rooms "So….?"

"So?"

"Why do you need to see Leia?" I stopped and looked at him, chewing my bottom lip.

"I think…"

"You think?"

"I think I'm pregnant" I whispered. It took him a minute to catch it but then his eyes widened.

"Really? Does Klaus know?"

"No…I haven't told him…"

"Why not?"

"In case I'm not! I tell him I am, turns out I'm not, he'll probably tear me to pieces" I started walking again even though I had no idea where I was going. I heard Jake sigh and follow.

"You're going the wrong way" I turned sharply, tears stinging my eyes. He had a sympathetic expression on his face and he held open his arms. I walked into them and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks, burying my face against his shirt.

"Elena…talk to me" he said, cupping my cheek and forcing me to look at him.

"I don't think I'm ready for this…"

"you don't have a choice Elena. All you can do is take a deep breath, power through and be the best damn mother ever" I looked away but he forced my gaze back "And you will. You will be an amazing mother Elena. You can do this"

"You think so?"

"I know so" I wiped my eyes, grateful for his encouragement.

"Thanks Jake" he smiled.

"No problem. Come on" he took my hand and led me to Leia's room. I knocked and she answered instantly.

"Elena…Jake….what can I do for you?"

"Erm…can you do a spell to detect…pregnancy?" Something flickered behind her eyes but she nodded.

"Come in" we both did. I sat down on a chair and she placed her hand on my stomach, eyes closing, lips moving. I felt a strange tingly sensation which I guessed was the spell. After a minute, she pulled away and stood.

"Yes. It's positive. You're pregnant" I nodded. She'd confirmed my fears.

I stood up, hands shaking. Jake patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll see you later" I told him and left quickly. I had to find Klaus and tell him…but I was scared. I forced myself to search for him.

I found him in the kitchen, talking with Elijah.

"Hey…Klaus? I need to tell you something"

"What love?"

"I'm pregnant" He smiled widely.

"That's fantastic!" he hugged me tight, spinning me slightly. I laughed, his happiness was contagious. "This is great news Elena. We should have a drink to celebrate!"

"no alcohol Klaus…"

"I know. I'll make you something nice" He went over to the cupboards. I looked at Elijah who was watching me with a strange expression. Klaus returned to my side a moment later and handed me a glass. I thought I saw Elijah shake his head and mouth the words don't drink.

"Cheers" said Klaus.

"Cheers" I drank it and saw darkness flare in Elijah's eyes. I wondered what would happen now…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUH! Hahaha. Hope you liked. Oh and for the anonymous reviewer, Dark Romance, here is the prologue from my book.**

The flames were surrounding me, crackling around me. There was smoke everywhere, thick and black. An ocean of darkness; I was drowning in it. Somewhere in the smoke, Lucky was howling. I tried to follow the sound to freedom but I couldn't find it. I searched for an exit, a patch of air, anything that wasn't this eternal blackness. I crawled across the floor, trying to find the door. I'd lost all sense of direction in the darkness. My hand was coated in sweat, and it slipped on the wooden floorboard. It was so hot I thought my head was going to explode. The pressure was crushing down on me. The roar of the fire was louder then ever before, drowning out everything else except for the deafening sound of my heartbeat pounding furiously inside my head.

An ear-splitting crack from above resounded over the roar. Something landed on me. I was pinned to the floor and all I could feel was pain. A stench of ash and charred flesh clung to the inside of my nostrils; acrid smoke stung the inside of my throat. It was almost impossible to breathe. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't even think through the pain as flames licked along my skin, searing my flesh.

More cracking sounded above, and I tried to scream as a second piece of debris fell on me, crushing what breath was left in my lungs, but my throat was dry and every sound just came out as a rasping whisper. I clawed at the floor in an attempt to drag myself free. My nails raked the wooden boards, splintering easily. My blood mixed with the sweat on my fingers making it even harder to find purchase.

Then, suddenly, all noise was gone to be replaced by an eerie silence. Everything was dark, even the light of the fire was seemingly gone. There was nothing, no one. I was lost, alone. I could no longer feel my body tethered to the ground. The world seemed to be fading around me, and I was glad. I wanted to stop feeling, wanted to be free from the pain. I took one final rasping breath and fell into blackness


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: i am sorry for leaving you on such an evil cliffhanger. I was on half term and when i have an abundance of free time... i don't use it. But i'm back at college now and i have a new timetable with an annoying arrangement of free periods. Updates should show up on Wednesday/Thursday but i suck at keep schedules so i may stray.**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was unsure what had woken me but a second later i got my answer when pain ripped through my abdomen. I let out a small cry, clutching my stomach. The pain dulled and then flared up again. I bit into my lip to stifle my howl of anguish. Beside me, Klaus stirred, then rolled over still asleep. I couldn't help my scowl. Typical annoying vamp... OW!

I sat up, wincing as i did so and attempted to get out of bed. My body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside. I tried to stand and ended up falling onto the carpet. I went to stand once more and another wave of pain washed over me, more intense then the previous ones.

"owww..." i whimpered. I settled for crawling to the bathroom, then used the sink for support as i forced my body into a upright position. I barely recognized myself in the mirror. My skin was pale and waxy, my eyes had dark circles under them and seemed glassy to me. I looked like i was dying.

Another shudder of pain and i lost hold of the sink, faling to the floor, legs akimbo like a rag doll. The pain seemed to be building, building, building. I clutched my body, my head back against the wall, eyes closed. I rocked gently, trying to think about anything that would distract me from the agony i was in.

The smell wafted up my nostrils, the scen of copper, making me gag. I felt something damp on my skin and i opened my eyes. They widened in horror. On the tiled floor between my legs, blood was pooling, thick and fast. I screamed in shock and surprise. My scream grew twisted as further pain took hold of me. I climbed into the bath and turned on the taps full blast. The water turned pink as it mixed with the blood pouring from me. The pain continued to grow stronger. It grew until i could take no more.

I passed out.

*****Later*****

When i woke up again, i was initially confused by my location. It took me a few minutes to realise i was in Elijah's bed. I felt sick to my stomach and the remenants of the pain still lingered.

"hello...?" i said weakly.

"You're awake at last. I was worried" i struggled into a sitting position and saw Elijah seated across the room.

"Don't try and move" he warned me a moment too late. I winced at a sharp stab of pain. He was at my side in an instant, hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down.

"What happened?" i whispered. Elijah bit his lip, seemingly reluctant to talk. "Elijah, tell me"

"You lost the baby" he said. I inhaled sharply.

"How...?" i thought back, finding an answer to my own question.

_Klaus returned to my side a moment later and handed me a glass. I thought I saw Elijah shake his head and mouth the words don't drink._

_"Cheers" said Klaus._

_"Cheers" I drank it and saw darkness flare in Elijah's eyes._

"The drink. It was poisoned...?"

"It held a tonic Leia made that would cause a miscarriage"

"But...why?"

"To punish you" said a cold voice. I looked up and saw Klaus in the doorway.

"I don't understand. You wanted me pregnant"

"Yes. But i don't forgive easily Elena. You need to remember your place. I can be incredibly cruel when i want to be" I moved without thinking, grabbing the nearest object and hurling it at his head. He snarled and moved towards me but Elijah blocked his way.

"She's very weak brother. Don't risk killing her for petty revenge" Klaus locked eyes with him, then nodded and left. Elijah sat on the bed and stroked my hair gently.

"That was stupid Elena"

"I know. I just... i never thought he'd do something like _that_!"

"Klaus has few limits when it comes to anger. You need to tread carefully" i nodded, resting my head on his lap.

"Is it okay if i stay here for a little bit?" Elijah considered this carefully.

"Well, i think you've got a few days to recover before Klaus starts on operation impregenate again, so yes. For a little while anyway"

"Thank you Elijah" i said quietly.

"You're welcome. Now, you need to get some rest. Close your eyes" I did as he said. I felt physically and emotionally drained. I needed to sleep.

As i was drifting off, i whispered something, so quiet i could barely hear it myself.

"I love you Elijah"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: some people asked why Klaus did what he did. Basically, he was punishing Elena for her relationship with Elijah and in his mind he can always make more hybrid babies. One doesn't matter too much to him.  
>Also, considering the reviews i received, i'm changing the ending i had planned. The original ending will be available in my outtake fic, Of Dreams and Reality.<strong>

I'd been hiding in Elijah's bedroom for a week now. He was rarely there during the day, but he always seemed to appear whenever Klaus came sniffing around, for which i was thankful. I fell into a routine. Wake up, eat the breakfast Elijah would have left for me, sit and stare into a space until Elijah returned and forced me to eat, try and sleep. My nights were filled with nightmares which was a stark contrast to the daylight hours where i suffered an almost unbearable numbness. I felt blank. Not even Elijah could coax me from my shell. I wasn't even sure why i felt like this. I guess it was because i never really considered Klaus as much of a monster as he truly was. I never thought he'd do something like this! It was... i could hardly bear to think about it, it was too painful.

Jake came once or twice to talk to me. I didn't even hear him half the time. They were just words. They meant nothing to me. I would merely stare blankly at him as he spoke until he left.

Elijah was different. More insistent. His words challenged me. I couldn't look at him vacantly; it pulled me too close to the surface of my mental hiding place. Instead i would gaze at the floor, his velvet voice offering me a rope to grab onto, to pull myself free from the dark shelter my mind offered me. Time and time again i grasped for it, and time and time again i reluctantly pulled away. I couldn't let myself feel again. I would only end up hurting too bad.

"Elena..."

"Elena."

"Elena!"

"ELENA GILBERT WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" The shouting disturbed me, and instinctively my eyes rose from the floor to meet the serene orbs of Elijah's. I flinched slightly as if i'd been struck. My walls began to crumble as the emotions he inspired threatened to break free.

Elijah grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. I was limp, unresisting. He shook me sharply, gripping my forearms tight. I looked away but he gripped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You do not get to leave me Elena!" I could hear the emotion in the broken tone of his voice. It tugged at my heart, a response trembled at my lips.

"Please...Elena... come back to me. I need you. Come back" his voice was weaker then it had been previously. Soft, pleading. His head bowed, clearly trying to hide what he was feeling. I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Elijah..." i whispered the word. His head shot up. I bit my lip.

"Elena...please" he said, voice on the edge of hopeful. I stared deep into his eyes for a few minutes, before breaking down. My walls were destroyed, my emotions ran rampant. I felt the loss, felt the pain, felt the sadness, and i felt my unyielding love for the man in front of me. I moved forward and pressed myself against him, seeking physical comfort. His arms encircled me tightly, holding me close. I wanted to freeze time and stay like that forever.

"Don't ever do that to me again..." he whispered.

"Never. I promise" Our eyes locked, his head dipped down to mine and our lips met in a soft kiss. I rested a hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. I could do this. I could be strong for him.

"No. Not for me," he said, and i realised i'd spoken aloud "Do it for yourself Elena" I nodded.

"I will" He held me close, stroking my hair as i rested my head to his chest and listened to his silent heart.

*****Elijah's PoV*****

We stayed like that for i don't know how long until Elena slumped in my arms and her deep breathing indicated she was asleep. I placed her gently on the bed. She looked like an angel. So beautiful and serene.

Moments later, the door opened and Klaus came in.

"Yes, please feel free to invade my bedroom at your leisure" i said, rather sarcastically. He shot me an aggravated look and came over to the bed. I drew Elena's body closer to mine, not wanting to allow him near her.

"Relax brother, i'm not going to hurt her. Not tonight anyway" I growled.

"You won't hurt her again Niklaus. You can't treat her like this. She's a person. She's not a toy for your amusement, to play with and discard as you see fit!" i got to my feet, my vampire visage showing. Klaus didn't react as i had expected. Instead he merely stared at me.

"She is a human Elijah. Doppelganger or not. Her life means nothing"

"It does to me" He moved quickly and slammed me against the wall. His eyes burned into mine.

"She is not yours Elijah. She is mine. Do not be foolish enough to care for her. We know how that will end" I nodded slowly. He released me and retreated a few steps.

"I still don't approve of how you handled her punishment. It will make it harder for her to conceive you realise?"

"Leia assured me there would be no side effects. And i will happily increase our..." he smirked slightly "Efforts" I suppressed a shudder.

"Fine. But please... do not try something like that again"

"Why not?" he circled me, a predator eyeing me for weakness. I stared straight ahead and kept my voice strong.

"She didn't deserve the punishment anyway. It was me who made advances on her"

"Oh, i already knew that" I looked at him, frowning.

"Then why punish her? Hurt her and not me?"

"How do you know i didn't?" I stared, confused. "i know very well that the best way to get to you, is to hurt her, Elijah. You're wearing your heart on your sleeve" he smirked and began to walk from the room "I expect her dressed and ready for the wedding tomorrow. No excuses. You've put it off long enough"

A/N: We like?


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry for my extended break. I've been… distracted. Plus I had to do a profile of every serial killers from 1970 to the present day which is HARD WORK!  
>Okay, I apologise that the wedding scene is so short. It's not vital to the plot and I wanted to move on to the action. I warn you, YOU WILL ALL HATE ME WITHIN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS!<strong>

Walking down the aisle is supposed to be the happiest day of a girl's life. For me, I felt like I was walking to my inevitable death. The silken fabric that clung to my frame was black not white and felt like a shroud.  
>Elijah was at my side, holding my steady, and I was grateful. I'm sure I wouldn't have managed the first faltering step without his support. Klaus stood at the end of the aisle, that sinister smirk on his face. We reached him and Elijah reluctantly let go of my hand. I felt weak kneed and dizzy. Klaus took my hand in his and we turned to the minister, specially compelled for the occasion.<p>

The words themselves barely made an impression on me as he droned on. It was only when we got to the vows that I was forced to attention

"I, Niklaus Mikaelson, take you Elena Gilbert, to be my wife, my partner in life, my lover, and the mother of my children, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise to hold you, and stay with you, for all eternity" I felt tears stinging my eyes at the words and I cast my gaze to the floor. I could feel Klaus' eyes on me, waiting to say the words, waiting for me to surrender to him. I bit my lip hard, drawing a bead of blood, not wanting to utter those poisoned vows.

"Elena…" he hissed. I raised my head, any resolve I had faded at the sight of his dark eyes.

"I, Elena Gilbert, take you Niklaus Mikaelson, to be my husband, my partner in life, my lover, and the father of my children, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I promise to hold you, and stay with you, for all eternity" I surprised myself by the strength in my voice and I was proud. Not once did it fade or waver.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" The words had barely been uttered when Klaus' mouth claimed mine in a furious kiss, his tongue sweeping over my lips and cleaning up the blood. I let myself go limp in his arms, knowing there was no hope, knowing there was no way out, knowing all I could do was surrender to his whims and desires and pray.

He led me from the room, his brother and his hybrids following behind us to the dining hall. Food was laid out but the smell was nauseous to me. Only when Klaus' hand gripped my thigh and squeezed tightly, his muffled hiss of "eat Elena. I need you strong," did food pass my lips. It had no taste. I chewed and swallowed mechanically. The time dragged but I wished it was longer. I knew what would follow and, although I didn't fear it, I despised it. Despised the role I was forced to play in Klaus' sick games.

Eventually he rose from the table and indicated I was to do the same. He began to leave the room, with me following close behind. I paused only to share one long, lingering look with Elijah, then I followed my… husband to the bedroom.

I went to the bathroom immediately and began to slip off the dress, hating the feel of the clinging, suffocating fabric.

"Elena, let me help" Klaus' voice sounded distant to me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I'm no idiot" he came over and unzipped the dress, letting it fall to the floor in a gossamer puddle. He turned me in his arms and brushed his knuckles lightly against my cheek.

"Why do you do this?" I whispered.

"Because I have to."

"No. you don't. tell me the truth"

"Because I can" he answered. I hung my head. "Elena, come to bed. I want to make love to my wife for the first time"

"We don't make love. You fuck me and I tolerate it" I snapped. He recoiled, expression akin to pain.

"That was how things were. I've made mistakes in the past Elena and I want to make them right. So tonight, we make love. And I promise, I will treat you like the queen you are" he took my hands in his and kissed them "I, Niklaus Mikaelson, promise to love and respect you, Elena Mikaelson, for all eternity." His words melted my resistance and I let him move me to the bed and lay me down. We slowly undressed each other. Klaus' hands explored my body, touching, teasing, alighting that spark of desire that lingered beneath my skin. He was gentle, caring, unlike in the past when he'd been focused on one thing.

But every touch, every kiss, every caress… all I could think of was Elijah.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: okay, i warn you, the next couple of chapters will jump around a bit. And you will all hate me.**

_Ten months later._

"Klaus, i can walk up and down stairs without your assistance, thank you very much" i said, gripping the rail as my overprotective husband fussed around me.

"You can't blame me for being cautious love" he said, resting a hand on my waist. I batted him away.

"She's more likely to fall if she has to keep pushing you away Niklaus" said Elijah from the top of the stairs, where he watching us with trace amusement.

"Yes, listen to your brother" i carefully removed Klaus' hands and headed up the stairs. I was pregnant, almost at my full term. Leia had told us it would be a girl, and Klaus seemed incredibly happy. Over the past few weeks i'd noticed Elijah giving me strange looks and i recalled his offer when i first arrived here.

_"well, since I can't have my old family back I plan to make a new one" I looked up sharply._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I intend to create my own family from scratch"_

_"how…you can't…?"_

_"No. I cannot procreate. However my brother can and, as you know, he intends to. With you. I will use that to my advantage"_

_"You're…." realisation dawned on me "you're going to take the baby?" he nodded._

_"Yes. Take it and raise it"_

_"Oh" I returned my gaze to the bathwater. For some reason, even though he was my captor, I considered Elijah an ally. Now, here he was, planning on abandoning me. For some reason it stung._

_"Elena…" he said hesitantly "I believe no child should grow up without a mother….if you wanted….you could come with me?" I looked at him._

_"As what?"_

_"That's your choice. But whether you decide to be a sister…a daughter…a wife…that's down to you and you should know I will protect you" I opened my mouth to speak but he raised his hand and cut me off "Don't answer now. You have time to think"_

Well, now my time was abruptly running out and i didn't know what to do. In the beginning i would have gone with Elijah without question but...Klaus had been different since we got married. He was still possessive, still controlling, still vicious but he let me see a tender caring streak in him that i hadn't seen before. He was gentle towards me, loving almost. It disarmed me and made me doubt my instincts. Was i really better with Elijah? I mean...really?

I reached the top of the stairs and took the older brother's hand. He helped me up. It was strangely nice having the two brothers fuss over me and the baby, although it did get tedious sometimes.

"Fine" pouted Klaus "i see. Well, i'll get her majesty's lunch. Elijah, can you take her back to bed?" I sighed. I'd been practically confined to my bed for the past month because Klaus was worried i'd hurt myself. I'd finally put my foot down and insisted on taking a walk in the garden.

Elijah took my hand and led me back to my room.

"So how do you feel?"

"Good. Great in fact. I wish Klaus would stop worrying" Elijah smiled.

"I haven't seen him like this. Ever. He really does care" I thought i saw pain in Elijah's eyes at the words. I sighed softly and squeezed his hands. He stopped us outside my bedroom.

"Elena...you remember what i said to you, right?"

"Yes..."

"The offer stands" and with that he walked off. I watched him go, confused.

*****That night*****

I woke up with a pain in my abdomen and a dampness on my legs. I nudged Klaus. He grumbled sleepily. He looked tremendously cute when he was asleep, like a young boy rather then a fierce hybrid.

"Honey, i think my waters have broken" i told him. He sat up, instantly alert.

"I'll get Leia" he said, and disappeared from the room. I took deep breathes, resting my hands on my swollen belly.

"Hey baby girl...it's okay...daddy will get Leia and then you can come out and say hi" i felt a bit silly talking to my stomach but i had grown attached to the little being inside me and i was sure that being born was a scary sensation.

Klaus returned with Leia.

"Okay Elena, drink this" she said, giving me a vial of liquid. I eyed it suspiciously. She sighed "It's pain relief"

"Elena...really, trust her" Klaus whispered, squeezing my hand. I nodded and downed the contents.

Everything went blurry after that. There was very little pain, just the odd searing flare. I was aware of distorted voices around me, faces fading in and out. Klaus, Leia, Elijah, Klaus, Jake, Elijah, Leia, Klaus and then...

A shrill cry pierced the air. I raised my head and saw Leia was holding my baby girl in her arms. I felt a wave of happiness wash over me and tears sprung from my eyes. She smiled.

"Want to hold your daughter?" I nodded. The baby was placed in my arms and i held her close. Her tiny heartbeat was like a hummingbird in her chest. I kissed her forehead.

"We still need to name her" i whispered. Klaus didn't respond. I tore my eyes away from my daughter and looked up at him. He had a curious expression on his face. "Klaus?" He shook his head and smiled.

"We have time to think of names later. Now, you need to rest" He gently tried to prise her from my arms.

"No...i want to hold her for a bit longer" he sighed.

"I'm sorry Elena" He nodded to Leia and Jake who came over and restrained me. He pried the wailing infant from my arms. I struggled.

"What are you doing? KLAUS! GIVE HER BACK!" He ignored my cries and carried her to Elijah.

"Here, brother. I hope this makes up for the family you've lost...now take her, and i don't ever want to see you again" He put the baby in his brother's arms. Elijah looked at me, his expression was lost, hopeless.

"Elijah no!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Elena" he said. I thrashed against my captors, hitting out blindly, wanting to snatch my daughter back from the monsters arms. Because that's what they both were. Monsters. Demons from fairy tales who brought only pain.

"Elijah! Please!" I begged. He shook his head and left the room. I continued to scream, and cry, and hit, and beg, and struggle until Klaus forced my mouth open and pushed a pill down my resisting throat. I felt the strength desert my body. Klaus' arms encircled me and held me against him. I tried weakly to pull free but he was too strong.

"Just us now Elena..."

All i could do was cry.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Nearing the end of this story. My next fic will be an AU Elena and the originals story where she is adopted as a child into their family. There will be themes of child abuse.  
>This is a short chapter. The next one will be the last one.<strong>

_One year later  
>Elijah's PoV<span>_

"And so, little red riding hood and the grandmother were rescued by the woodcutter and they all lived happily ever after" i looked over at my daughter, lying in her bed. "this really interests you?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes and closed the book "have you had a good birthday princess?" she nodded. "Good. Night night" I kissed her forehead and left the room. As soon as i was out of the door i let my smile falter. My little girl had grown up so quickly. She reminded me of Elena more and more each day.

I sighed softly, poured myself a glass of scotch and sat down on my sofa. I missed Elena so much. I regretted leaving every day. I wished that i'd stayed behind, stayed with Elena. But i hadn't had a choice.

****one year earlier****

_"So how do you feel?" i asked her, walking her back to her room._

_"Good. Great in fact. I wish Klaus would stop worrying" the irritation was clear in her voice and I smiled at that._

_"I haven't seen him like this. Ever. He really does care" I felt a short stab of pain as i admitted that. I wanted to be the only one who felt this way about her but i could tell that my brother was falling deeper and deeper in love with her. I sighed and stopped outside her room. "Elena...you remember what i said to you, right?"_

_"Yes..." she said, hesitantly._

_"The offer stands" i told her, then i turned and walked away. I headed downstairs and nearly collided with Klaus at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Brother" he said, coldly._

"_Niklaus" Something was wrong. He had a furious look in his eyes and my gaze automatically went to his hands in search of daggers._

"_What offer?" he said sharply. If my heart could beat i'm sure it would have stopped in shock at that moment._

"_Huh?" I said, feigning ignorance._

"_What offer were you talking to Elena about?"_

"_I have no idea what you're referring to"_

"_Oh? I thought you were talking about the offer where you take her and my unborn child away from me?" i felt my expression flicker. Klaus scowled and stepped closer "Here's the deal Elijah. I don't want you taking Elena but i know that it's my fault as i robbed you of our family. So, i will give you the first child as long as you leave and never return"_

"_But...?"_

"_Either that or i will let you join our family in the coffins and you will never see the light of day again"_

"_Fine. I'll take it"_

That was the worst mistake of my life. I was tormented daily by memories of Elena and worried constantly about what my brother might be doing to her. But i couldn't dare go back. Not if it meant putting my daughter's life at risk. I cared about her too much to see any harm come to her. Still...Elena always invaded my thoughts.

My phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. I frowned as my brother's name flashed on the screen. I disconnected the call. A few moments later, he rang back. This time i answered.

"Klaus. What do you want?"

"Elijah...i...i need your help" my frown grew.

"Whatever it is, i'm not interested" i said sharply. I couldn't get involved. For all i knew, this was a trick, a trap, some plot to kill me and take my daughter from me.

"Please Elijah! I'm desperate here. It's...it's Elena" With those words i knew i had no choice.

"I'll be there as soon as i can" i told him.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Final chapter

Elijah's PoV

I arrived at the house. Klaus was waiting for me in the drive way. I pulled up and got out, leaving Abigail in the car. Klaus approached me slowly.

"Elijah. Thank you for coming"

"What happened?" i said. I wanted to get to the point as quickly as possible and get Abi away from here.

"Follow me" he started for the house. I paused, and reluctantly got my sleepy daughter out of the car. I hadn't wanted to bring her here but i had no one else to take care of her.

Klaus led me upstairs to his room and stepped aside to let me inside. I hesitated but went in. There was a small figure curled up in the bed. I place Abi in an armchair, then approached the bed. My eyes widen in horror. It was Elena but not as i remembered her. She was awake, her eyes blank and staring into space. Her skin was pale and drawn tight over her bones. Her body was painfully skinny except for the bulge of her stomach that indicated the late stages of a pregnancy. A growl slipped from my lips at the sight of my sweet Elena in such a state. I turned sharply to Klaus.

"What did you do?" He hung his head.

"After you left...she didn't really get better. I kept trying but nothing worked..." his voice broke with emotion "I don't know what to do anymore. I just want her to be healthy and happy" I crouched beside Elena and touched her hand. Her eyes flickered with some kind of recognition.

"Elena..." i whispered. "Elena...it's me"

"Elijah" she murmured "No...can't be real"

"It is Elena...i'm here" I stroked her cheek. She blinked, then smiled.

"Elijah!"

"Yes...and i brought your daughter. Do you want to meet her?"

"She's here? Please...yes!" I saw tears in her eyes. I smiled, relieved, and nodded. I went to retrieve Abi but Elena clung to me.

"Klaus could you...?" he nodded and picked Abi up, then carried her over to me. I held her close.

"Elena, this is Abigail. Your daughter" she reached out hesitantly and touched Abi's cheek. Abi's eyes opened and she looked at Elena, sleepy.

"Mama...?"

"Yes baby...i'm your mother!" Elena wrapped her arms around her, starting to cry. I smiled and hugged them both tight to me

_*****Four years later***  
>Elena's PoV<strong>_

I lay curled up, sandwiched between two warm bodies. I heard a quiet giggle and i sat up. Abigail was in the doorway, smiling mischievously. She was beautiful, with her dark blonde hair and her deep brown eyes.

"Hey sweetheart" i smiled.

"mummy!" i beckoned to her and she sprinted across the room and clambered onto the bed. There was a sleepy groan from next to me as Abigail clambered over her father's body to reach me. I cuddled her close and whispered to her.

"Wake up daddy for me?" she giggled and jumped on Elijah, tickling him furiously. He let out a startled yelp and his eyes opened. I laughed.

"Morning"

"Good morning to you beautiful" he smiled as he easily caught Abi's hands. I leant over and kissed him softly. "Are you nervous?"

"A little"

"Don't be. It'll be fine" he said, stroking my cheek. I nodded "Want me to get the kids dressed?"

"Please" He smiled, put Abi over his shoulder and left the room. I watched him leave and then turned to the body on my other side.

"I know you're awake" Klaus opened his eyes and smiled.

"Of course i am"

"How are you this morning?"

"Good, love" he kissed me and got up. I mused to myself. It was a funny relationship we had. Elijah was like a husband, while Klaus was my casual lover and father of my children. "get dressed" he tossed clothes onto the bed. I got up and wriggled into them. I was nervous. Very nervous. But i couldn't think on that right now.

I went to the living room and waited. Soon, Klaus, Elijah, Abigail and the twins assembled. Shortly after that, the doorbell rang.

"Ready?"

"Yes" I went to the door and opened it. Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline were stood there. I smiled.

"Hey guys" Jeremy looked at me like i'd risen from the dead, then flung his arms around me and held me tight against him. I clung to my baby brother.

"I missed you Elena"

"I missed you too. Now... erm... there's something you should know" i escorted them inside. All four of them froze at the sight of Elijah and Klaus.

"Elena...what's going on?" said Bonnie

"I'm...in love. With Elijah" i moved over to him and took one of the twins. "And i want your blessing before we get married" this was what had taken me four years to say, four years to see my friends and family again.

"Elena...of course. If you're happy...so am i" said Alaric. "Although, i don't approve of your choice in date" i smiled shyly.

"I just want you to be happy sis..." said Jeremy.

"I'm pretty sure Klaus is just a big softie at heart...so yeah. I'm with you" i looked at Bonnie, the final person. She shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry" she turned and left.

*****After*****

Now, i live, my very happy life with my husband, Elijah, my friend Caroline and her fiancée Klaus. I have three beautiful children and i am currently pregnant as a surrogate for Caroline. I miss Bonnie and Jeremy, who doesn't visit often because it upsets her. But, for the most part, i am happy. I'm finally where i belong.


End file.
